La falsa paz
by Wizardcayo
Summary: Harry Potter enfrenta el mayor reto: rehacer su vida después de derrotar a Voldemort. Una historia llena de acción, suspenso y emociones fuertes con un Harry más adulto y conflictivo. ¡Solamente lean el prólogo y querrán más!
1. Prólogo

****

Hola, esta es una historia llena de acción, drama y romance(pero no del empalagoso), hay muchas cosas que se van explicando mientras se va desarrollando la historia. Esto ocurre cuatro años despúes de la derrota de Voldemort, por lo que los personajes y el mundo han cambiado un poco, pero creo que todo está explicado y justificado. Espero que les guste, si es así dejen un comentario, se los agradecería.

**Prólogo**

_Junio 2002_

_Cuatro años desde la derrota de Voldemort_

La herida sangraba demasiado. Harry Potter no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportarlo. «Solo un poco más —pensó—, los demás aurores ya deben estar en camino.» Los terroristas habían tomado el Ministerio y tenían rehenes, que eran sacrificados cada hora. El auror era la única salvación de esas personas, pero la herida, ocasionada por una maldición, no le permitía moverse, libremente.

Su celular vibró. La voz del auror Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, lo tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Harry, estás bien?

—Ron, ¿donde están los refuerzos?

—Estamos a diez minutos del Ministerio, no podemos aparecernos por los hechizos protectores —dijo el pelirrojo.— No sabemos todavía quienes son los terroristas.

—Deben tener alguna conexión con Voldemort. Los he escuchado hablando de mortífagos y resurrección. Maldita sea, están a punto de sacrificar a otro rehén. Tengo que hacer algo.

—Harry no puedes delatar tu posición, necesitamos que esperes.

—No te prometo nada —dijo Harry, luego de cortar la llamada.

El auror se arrastró hacia una mejor posición, se encontraba en un punto del techo, escondido bajo una gárgola. Lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Víctor Krum apuntaba con la varita a la nuca de un mago arrodillado. Harry no lo podía creer, el ídolo de muchos, era un terrorista. El resto llevaba las máscaras puestas, por lo cual Harry no pudo identificar a nadie más. «Sin duda, Krum está bajo la maldición Imperius. Él jamás haría algo así. Hemos jugado un partido de práctica hace menos de un año y estaba bien.»

Solo faltaban dos minutos para cumplirse otro plazo de una hora. Las órdenes del Ministerio habían sido claras: no intervenir hasta que los refuerzos llegaran.

«No puedo quedarme aquí —gritaba una voz en su interior—, mirando como matan gente inocente.»

Harry Potter se escabulló por unas rendijas que lo mantenían entre las sombras y empezó a bajar hacia el atrio. Tras unos momentos, se encontró a pocos metros del grupo de rehenes y sus captores. Se escondía entre dos salientes de una pared ornamentada. «Son cinco en total, dos a la izquierda, dos entre los rehenes y Krum frente al mago arrodillado. Tengo que ser rápido y confiar en la ayuda de los rehenes.»

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry salió corriendo de las sombras y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor hacia los dos magos de la izquierda. Ellos cayeron al instante, sin saber quién les había atacado. Al notar el desconcierto de los terroristas restantes, los rehenes se lanzaron contra ellos, quitándoles las varitas. Solo Krum sostenía a una bruja del cuello, con la varita apuntando a su cabeza.

—Harry, que gusto verte —dijo el capitán de Bulgaria, burlonamente—. Suelta la varita y patéala.

—Víctor, por favor ríndete. Esto es una locura. Voldemort está muerto, no tiene sentido.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, maldita sea! —Krum gritaba fuera de sí—¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Potter? El mundo no está divido entre mortífagos y buenos, nunca lo estuvo.

—Voldemort era una amenaza mundial, Krum, tú lo sabes. —dijo el auror apuntando con la varita a su ídolo, intentaba ganar tiempo.

—Era una amenaza para Inglaterra, no para el mundo. Pero ustedes tan orgullosos, tan egocéntricos, piensan que el mundo es una minoría y ustedes los líderes, los elegidos.

—Víctor deja ir a la mujer y hablemos de eso —dijo Harry, apretando los dientes, impotente —. Por favor no me hagas hacer esto.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Matarme? —dijo Krum riéndose—. El gran Harry Potter ya no es el niño que lanzaba aturdidores y desarmaba a sus enemigos, eso he escuchado. ¿Te gusta matar, elegido?

Harry intentó mostrarse indiferente ante las palabras del buscador. Un eco se repetía en su cabeza. «Las cosas han cambiado —pensó Harry—, no puedo, simplemente, aturdir o desarmar. No soy un asesino, solo intento salvar personas_._» Un rayo verde salió disparado de la varita de Krum hacia uno de los rehenes. El hechizo falló por poco.

—Se cumplió una hora, se cumplió una hora —gritaba, frenéticamente.

—Por favor, Víctor, no me hagas hacer esto —dijo Harry apuntando con la varita —. ¡Deja ir a la mujer!

—No tienes las agallas para hacerlo, soy amigo tuyo y de tus amigos, y de Ginny.

—Mantenla fuera de esto, bastardo.

—Me escribió, hace menos de seis meses, me contó que te dejó. Decía que habías cambiado, que eras un monstruo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Las chimeneas de entrada del Ministerio estallaron y Ron Weasley al mando de un grupo de aurores entró. Víctor Krum, al darse cuenta que Harry lo había mantenido hablando para ganar tiempo, lanzó un alarido de rabia y se dispuso a matar a la bruja, pero Harry estaba preparado y era más rápido.

—Avada Kedavra—gritó apuntando hacia Krum.

El cuerpo sin vida, del ex capitán de Bulgaria, se desplomó en el piso. Harry cayó de rodillas y vomitó.


	2. Capítulo 1

**1**

La herida de la pierna no tenía buen aspecto, la carne negruzca y dura no respondía a ningún hechizo curativo. Harry Potter descansaba en una de las varias bancas, que se encontraban en el atrio del Ministerio. Desde ese lugar podía ver a sus compañeros aurores controlando y asegurando el lugar. Los rehenes estaban siendo atendidos por sanadores y los secuestradores eran sometidos a interrogatorios.

Ron Weasley dirigía el grupo principal de interrogadores de la Central, magos entrenados en las distintas técnicas para sacar información de sospechosos. Por el momento el interrogatorio era el estándar, simples preguntas y silencio por parte de los interrogados. Habían demasiados testigos para probar formas un poco más agresivas.

Los cuatro prisioneros tenían rostros parecidos, de rasgos fuertes y miradas duras. No parecían intimidados por haber sido apresados. Inclusive alguno forzaba una sonrisa como respuesta a las preguntas.

Harry se acercó cojeando hacia su mejor amigo, lo cogió de un brazo y lo alejó un poco del grupo de gente.

—Ron, necesitamos información ya. Estos infelices se están burlando de nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero debemos seguir los protocolos. Solo podemos usar formas agresivas si hubiese una urgencia, solo si es absolutamente necesario —el pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Víctor Krum que estaba siendo trasladado hacia San Mungo para la autopsia—. Por lo que sabemos ya la situación está controlada.

—No quise hacerlo, pero no me dejó otra opción—Harry sintió una acidez amarga en la garganta—. ¿Pudieron identificar quien hizo la llamada avisando el ataque al Ministerio?

—Hicimos todos los hechizos de identificación a tu celular y ninguno responde. La llamada debe haber estado protegido con encantamientos que no conocemos.

—Quiero a Regina de Central trabajando en esto. Que desvíe su trabajo a Longbottom y Abbott.

—Harry, como manejaremos lo de Krum, él es amigo y héroe de mucha gente que conocemos, tu sabes que...

Una voz de mujer interrumpió la conversación, Katie Bell se acercó hacia Harry con un celular en la mano.

—Es para ti Harry, no me ha dicho su nombre.

—Gracias, Katie. Ron prepara un traslador para mover a los prisioneros.

Harry se alejó para tomar la llamada. Nunca estaba de más ser extra cuidadoso.

—¿Quién habla?

—Solo escucha y no digas nada. Al segundo en que pierdas de vista a tus prisioneros, desaparecerán para siempre. Tienes infiltrados en tu grupo. Gente que no quiere que se sepa la verdad.

La voz del otro lado de la línea, era la misma que le advirtió del ataque al Ministerio.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Esto solo fue una distracción. Mataste a tu amigo por una distracción. Tienes poco tiempo. Apresúrate.

—¿Quién eres?

—Un amigo.

Harry se quedó con el celular en la mano y su mirada se dirigía hacia cada rostro de su equipo de aurores. Personas con las que había trabajado por un buen tiempo, personas con las que había compartido almuerzos y cumpleaños. Personas que le habían abierto su casa. Ahora no podía confiar en nadie. «¿Podré confiar en Ron? —se preguntó Harry—. Puedes y lo sabes. Pero no lo harás.»

—¡Ron! Dirige a toda la unidad de aurores a la Central. ¡Ahora!

—¿Qué pasa en la Central?

—He recibido una llamada, la misma voz que avisó del ataque al Ministerio. Se ha planeado un ataque.

—¿Y los sospechosos? El traslador no está listo. El permiso no llega, es raro que demore tanto.

—Deja a dos aurores conmigo aquí. Nosotros vigilaremos el traslado de los prisioneros. Esperaremos la autorización y prepararemos el traslador. Llama a Ginny, que trate de conseguir lo antes posible la autorización de su jefe.

El nombrar a Ginny, aún le dolía pero no era tiempo de arrepentimiento y sentimentalismos. Un ataque se podría producir en cualquier momento.

—Harry es tu decisión, pero no estoy seguro de esto —el pelirrojo se frotaba las sienes—. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de un ataque a dos instalaciones del Gobierno el mismo día?

—No sabemos si está relacionado. Escucha, si cae Central, no tendremos una base de operaciones. Será un caos. Anda ya.

Ron Weasley empezó a gritar ordenes y los aurores empezaron a desaparecer por las chimeneas. El sanador de la unidad se acercó hacia Harry. Era un nuevo recluta, recién incorporado a sugerencia de Hermione Granger, jefa de departamento de Emergencia en San Mungo. Era joven y Harry lo apreciaba por su discreción.

—Señor, no puedo atenderle la pierna, tendremos que derivarlo al hospital. La medimaga Granger me pidió que lo llevara.

—Imposible, Sean, necesito una solución rápida, ha surgido una situación.

—Lo mejor que podré hacer es darle un par de horas sin dolor, pero podría ser peor si no curamos su pierna de inmediato.

—Dame un par de horas.

El último mago en cruzar la chimenea fue Ron y alzó la mano en forma de saludo a Harry.

«Quizás debí haber confiado en Ron —pensó el moreno—, después de todo lo que hemos pasado debería creer ciegamente en él. Pero una vez ya nos abandonó, a Hermione y a mí.»

Harry abandonó los amargos recuerdos y se enfocó en analizar la situación.

«Debo desarmar a los aurores e interrogar a los prisioneros a mi manera. Es la única forma.»

****

Gracias por los reviews, se agradecerían mucho, algunos más, levantan el ánimo. Capítulo editado.


	3. Capítulo 2

**2**

La llamada de Ron había empeorado el semblante preocupado de Ginny Weasley.

Las noticias del atentado al Ministerio se habían extendido rápidamente, pero la muerte de Víctor Krum a manos de Harry Potter era información confidencial. La noticia fue como un golpe al estómago de Ginny, en realidad dos. La pelirroja sentía tristeza por Krum, aún si resultó siendo un terrorista y además, preocupación por Harry.

«Por el bien de su conciencia espero que Víctor no le haya dejado otra alternativa», pensó Ginny.

Su familia entendía lo que ella no podía. Su madre, su padre y sus hermanos apoyaban y comprendían la nueva personalidad de su ex novio: no importa lo que tenga que hacer si logro mi objetivo. Ginny sabía que Harry solamente buscaba el salvar la mayor cantidad de gente posible y para lograr eso tenía que recurrir a métodos inimaginables. «Harry siempre tuvo esa necesidad de salvar.»

Ginny sabía que los tiempos habían cambiado y el mundo se encontraba en guerra contra el terror; pero ella no podía amar a una persona que en el trabajo actuaba sin demostrar emociones ni remordimientos y luego, pasada la crisis, susurraba a su oído: te amo.

Una mano en la cintura la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Sigue en pie la cena de hoy? —la voz de Michael Corner le acarició la oreja.

—Déjame, que Dobb se dará cuenta —Ginny lo empujó hacia un lado, pero sin fuerza—. Sí, sigue en pie, no hagas que me arrepienta.

Michael le guiñó el ojo y dirigió una pila de papeles con su varita hacia un armario. A Ginny le sorprendía la obstinación de Michael de volver con ella, pero la halagaba.

«Además ayer le respondiste el beso —pensó la pelirroja—. Quizás ya sea tiempo de seguir adelante y olvidar a Harry.»

Ginny se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefe y no le gustó lo que vio.

El jefe de Departamento de Transporte Mágico, Martin Dobb, se encontraba agitado, enviando memos voladores y vociferadores. La situación en el Ministerio necesitaba de un traslador urgente y sin embargo los minutos transcurrían y no llegaba respuesta del Ministro Shacklebolt.

—Con las antiguas leyes, el traslador hubiera sido autorizado en segundos, pero con estas estúpidas regulaciones y papeleo, además, el Ministro ha sido evacuado y no contesta llamadas ni mensajes —al enfurecerse se le agitaba la papada—. Weasley, comunícate con el equipo de aurores en el Ministerio y diles que esperen unos minutos más..

Ginny sabía que el auror de mayor rango, de los tres restantes en el Ministerio, era Harry, por lo cual tendría que hablar con él. No se hablaban desde su última pelea hace más de seis meses. En realidad, ella no le contestaba las cartas ni las llamadas.

—¡Weasley, no te quedes ahí parada!

—Señor, es que...

—Llamaría yo mismo, pero no entiendo todavía muy bien lo de los teléfonos y celulares, demonios, ya estoy viejo para esto —la voz de Martin Dobb disminuía con su enojo—. Debería retirarme ya.

El rostro abatido de su jefe le dio vergüenza por preocuparse de cosas menos importantes frente a la crisis en el Ministerio.

«Maldita sea, tengo veinte años y me comporto como una cría de quince —se recriminó Ginny—. Concéntrate en tu trabajo.»

—Lo siento señor, llamaré ahora mismo.

Ginny marcaba el número del celular de Harry cuando un patronus con forma de alce apareció en la oficina principal y la voz del Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt retumbó.

—Autoricen el traslador. Me comunicaré luego.

La pelirroja marcó el número de Harry, timbraba, pero no había respuesta. Intentó dos veces más, y al tercer intento encontró el celular apagado.

«No tiene sentido, él esperaba esta autorización —pensó Ginny—. Harry apagó el celular, ¿por qué?.»

La respuesta no sería agradable. Estaba segura.

*********

Gracias por los reviews, mañana estaré actualizando, he editado los capítulos. Espero de verdad que me dejen un par de comentarios y me cuenten si les gusta la historia o no. Pronto publicaré un minific que se desarrolla tres años antes de esta historia. Tendrá un tono más alegrón y romanticón.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3**

Ron Weasley, el sub-Auror a cargo, se apareció con dos equipos de aurores a medio kilómetro de Central. La calle estaba tranquila, muggles caminaban por las aceras y los carros transitaban tranquilamente. Nada indicaba un ataque inminente. «Puede ser la quietud antes de la tormenta —pensó Ron—. Debo estar alerta y no confiarme.»

La Central era un edificio abandonado para los muggles, pero para el mundo mágico, significaba protección. Ron todavía recordaba cuando le explicó a Harry porque era tan importante que trabajara para Central.

—Si la segunda guerra trajo algo bueno, fue la prevención —le había dicho Ron, tres años atrás, un año después de la batalla final—. El Ministerio actuó pobremente durante el retorno de Voldemort, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, por eso se decidió formar una unidad aparte. Central se dedica a proteger al mundo mágico de las amenazas, los mejores aurores trabajan aquí.

»Harry, tu eres uno de los mejores magos de nuestra generación en Hogwarts, tu deberías ser uno de los principales aquí. El Ministro, Kingsley, me encargó personalmente ofrecerte un puesto importante, serías el Auror de campo. Tomarías las decisiones durante las operaciones, vamos, compañero, siempre soñamos con ser aurores. ¡Con los años podrías llegar a ser el Auror a cargo!

Harry lo escuchó aquella vez, pero no aceptó. Harry, solamente, quería alejarse por un tiempo del mundo mágico. Su plan era hacer un largo viaje por el mundo con Ginny, cuando acabara el séptimo año. «Pero nunca viajaron, Harry se unió a los aurores al año siguiente, nunca dijo porque.»

Ron indicó a sus equipos formar un perímetro en torno a Central y a mezclarse entre los transeúntes, buscando alguna pista o sospechoso. Cada equipo era de seis aurores, Ron confiaba en que trece aurores, contándolo a él, fueran suficientes. La Central ya había sido alertada y tenían los hechizos protectores funcionando al máximo, Neville Longbottom tenía a cargo la defensa interna del lugar.

«El que me preocupa no es Neville, es Harry —pensó Ron—. Desde que aceptó el entrenamiento de auror está actuando muy diferente a como era. Supongo que todos hemos cambiado un poco. Pero Harry ha cambiado mucho estos dos últimos años, incluso Ginny lo dejó. Pero es el Harry que necesitamos ahora, el que no importa como, consigue resultados. Yo también debo ser fuerte, se lo debo a Fred, Lupin, Tonks y a todos los que murieron.»

El pelirrojo se recostó en la pared de un edificio, frente a Central y prendió un cigarrillo, tenía que pasar desapercibido. Su celular sonó.

—Ron, ¿está todo en orden allá afuera?

—Sí, Neville, está todo tranquilo. La información de Harry debe estar equivocada.

—Es por Harry que llamo. Hace unos minutos recibí una llamada de Martin Dobb, indicándome que la autorización para el traslador estaba dada.

—Perfecto, Harry debe estar al llegar.

—El problema es que Harry apagó el celular y no se ha reportado hace más de diez minutos.

«Algo anda mal.»

—¿Has intentado el celular de los otros dos aurores?

—Están apagados también, y los patronus no pueden enviar mensajes dentro del Ministerio —la voz de Neville sonaba nerviosa—. Pasa algo malo, Ron.

«No tengo tiempo para dudar. Perdóname Harry.»

—Yo también tengo esa sensación. Neville, dejaré a un equipo de aurores en el perímetro y volveré al Ministerio con otro. La prioridad es averiguar quien hizo contacto con Harry y que hablaron. Regina ya está trabajando en eso, dale más personal y recursos.

—Ron, ¿quieres que espíe a Harry? —la voz de Neville denotaba asombro—. ¿Bajo que autoridad? Bronn, el Auror a cargo está con el Ministro.

Ron tiró el cigarrillo.

—Bajo mi autoridad. Harry toma las decisiones en el campo, pero mi rango es superior. Yo lo ordeno.

****

Este capítulo me costo escribirlo y arreglarlo, espero que me haya quedado bien. A todos los que me leen, les agradecería un comentario para saber si va gustando la historia. No toma mucho tiempo xD. Además voy a publicar un minific, sobre Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, quizás Draco xD. Ocurre tres años antes a esto, es mucho más ligero y liviano, más centrado en las parejas que en la acción. Pasense por ahí tambien, pueden entrar por mi profile o por la página normal, será un K+, por mínima sensualidad. Saludos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola, gracias a los muchos lectores nuevos, pues me agregan a favoritos y a alertas, espero que se queden hasta el final del fic. Además les agradecería dejar un comentario y decirme que les parece la historia y si les gustaría algo mejor o una duda o lo que sea. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

**4**

Harry Potter tenía la varita en la mano y sudaba agitado. La herida en la pierna le escocía, aunque el dolor era soportable: podía moverse sin mucha dificultad. Desarmar y aturdir a dos aurores de Central, sus compañeros, no había sido fácil, pero lo logró. La ventaja de Harry fue la sorpresa, ninguno de los dos aurores esperaba un ataque por la espalda, especialmente, de su superior y héroe.

Harry esperaba que lo perdonaran, no tenía elección, no podía confiar en nadie. La voz misteriosa de la llamada le dijo que habían traidores en Central. Harry le creía, porque hasta ahora no se había equivocado, el ataque al Ministerio se llevó a cabo, pero la llamada le dio tiempo para alertar al Ministro y pudiera escapar.

Los celulares los había apagado, incluyendo el suyo, aunque le sorprendió las llamadas de Ginny.

«No te hagas ilusiones, seguro ha llamado para avisarte que su jefe autorizó el traslador. Nada más —pensó Harry. Ginny no le devolvió ninguna de las llamadas ni las cartas que él le había enviado en los últimos seis meses, desde que ella lo dejó—. Me ve como un monstruo sin corazón. Si tan solo entendieras, Ginny.»

Los cuatro prisioneros lo miraban con una mezcla de esperanza y desconfianza, dos de ellos sonreían con esperanza, esperando libertad. Los otros dos, los más curtidos y duros, no eran tan optimistas. La oficina donde estaban retenidos era una sala de reuniones, había mesas y sillas, además de un pequeño estrado.

«Necesito saber cual es el verdadero objetivo del ataque —pensó el moreno—. Este ataque al Ministerio solo fue una distracción y no puedo imaginarme que podría hacer más daño que asesinar o capturar al Ministro.»

Se acercó hacia el grupo de prisioneros y con un movimiento de la varita liberó a uno. El terrorista libre se quedó parado sin decir nada, era uno de los desconfiados.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Harry con voz fría y no hubo respuesta. Harry se acercó hacia el prisionero y presionó la punta de la varita contra su cara—. He preguntado tu nombre.

—Púdrete bastardo.

—Accio silla —dijo Harry apuntando hacia una silla de metal en una esquina—. Siéntate.

El terrorista no tuvo otra alternativa, pues la varita de Harry volvía a apuntarlo.

—No puedes hacer esto, tengo derechos —empezó a balbucear el prisionero al ver que dos cuerdas aparecieron de la silla y lo sujetaron—. Me llamo Robert...Ro-Ro-Robert Hatt y exijo que el Wizengamot me de un juicio justo.

—Eso no va a pasar, Bob —Harry respiró profundo—. Dime cual es el verdadero objetivo.

—No lo sé, lo juro —el prisionero empezó a sacudirse cuando el auror cogió el meñique de su mano derecha—. Lo juro, lo juro.

Harry giró el dedo hacia arriba con brusquedad y lo rompió. Los gritos del terrorista llenaron la oficina. Los otros cautivos intentaban liberarse con desesperación.

—¡Dime donde será el ataque! —gritó Harry, cogiendo ahora el pulgar.

—No se nada de ningún ataque. No se nada.

El sonido del hueso al romperse fue asqueroso. Los gritos del prisionero fueron peores.

—Me quedan ocho dedos más —le dijo el auror al oído en un susurro—. Dame un nombre.

El hombre en la silla sollozaba y movía la cabeza, negando saber algo.

—Dame un nombre y esto acaba —al no obtener respuesta, Harry cogió otro dedo.

—Lo haré, te daré un nombre —dijo el prisionero entre gimoteos—. Yo no sé cuál es el objetivo, pero si alguien lo sabe, es él.

Harry lo soltó y le sujetó la cara del terrorista para que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel.

—Piénsalo bien antes de decírmelo, porque si compruebo que es mentira, volveré a buscarte y no seré tan delicado como ahora. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Dame el nombre.

La mirada del prisionero era dolor y odio, tras unos segundos de silencio escupió las palabras.

—Michael Corner.

****


	6. Capítulo 5

****

Hola, este capítulo 5 ha sido un dolor de cabeza, al comienzo no podía ni escribir un párrafo. En realidad escribí buena parte del capítulo 6 (el de Harry contra Michael), pero este tenía que hacerlo para el futuro del fic. Aunque luego del primer párrafo, las palabras salieron rápidas, tenía ganas de escribir sobre Hermione.

Bueno aquí va el quinto capítulo. Espero que les guste y comenten. Los reviews me ayudan a saber si gusta la historia y a conocer sus críticas y no toma mucha tiempo. Gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y por seguir leyendo.

**5**

Hermione Granger bostezaba mientras rellenaba pergaminos con informes atrasados. La madrugada fue agitada, la sala de emergencias de San Mungo no paró de recibir casos, desde los sencillos hasta los más escalofriantes. El peor fue el de un mago que por un mal hechizo se deshizo todos los huesos de la cintura para abajo, pero los nuevos internos habían sobrevivido. Hermione estaba orgullosa de ellos, auque a veces la sacaran de sus casillas, especialmente, cuando le recordaban que ella era una jefa novata también.

—Sanadora Granger, la necesitan —dijo la enfermera jefe.

—¿Harry Potter ya llegó? —preguntó Hermione, disimulando un bostezo.

—No, pero ha llegado un cuerpo del Ministerio, la solicitan en la morgue.

—¿Quién es? —dijo la castaña, su voz ya no era cansada.

—No lo sé.

«Sean me dijo que Harry había sufrido una herida en la pierna —pensó Hermione—. No me dijeron que alguien había muerto.» Hermione estaba a punto de irse a casa cuando recibió una llamada de Sean, el sanador que ella le había recomendado a Harry, comunicándole sobre el ataque al Ministerio y que el único herido era Harry.

La morgue estaba en el sótano del hospital. Era un cuarto amplio, con camillas y bolsas negras etiquetadas. Los cuerpos se mantenían con hechizos, no había necesidad de conservarlos refrigerados. Dos personas estaban paradas alrededor de una camilla. El cuerpo estaba en una bolsa negra, pero el cierre estaba abierto hasta el pecho.

«No puede ser. No, no, no por favor», pensó Hermione al ver el rostro de Víctor Krum. Su rostro debió haber reflejado terror, pues las dos personas se movieron incómodas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sean.

«Contrólate. Eres jefa de un departamento, no eres una novata.»

—Estoy bien —dijo Hermione controlando la emoción en su voz—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Víctor Krum atacó el Ministerio y cuando se dio cuenta que el Ministro había sido evacuado tomó rehenes. Harry Potter tuvo que matarlo para evitar que asesinara un rehén.

—¿Harry? —la castaña no podía creerlo—. Tengo que verlo, ¿dónde está?

—El auror Potter sigue en el Ministerio —dijo la otra persona, luego se volvió hacia Sean—. Debemos volver a Central.

Sean asintió, se despidió de Hermione y caminaba hacia la salida de la morgue con el auror, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

—¿Ron está bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, está en Central.

«Por lo menos él está bien. Ahora solo quiero ir a casa y dormir, y llorar.»

Hermione se dirigió al área de descanso de los medimagos sin mirar a nadie, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Al llegar respiró con alivio, porque el área de descanso estaba vacía. El timbre del celular rompió el silencio de la estancia. «Que no sea una emergencia, por favor», pensó la sanadora al contestar la llamada.

—Hermione, soy yo.

—Harry —Hermione necesitaba escucharlo de sus propios labios —, ¿es cierto lo de Víctor?

—Lo es —luego de unos segundos de silencio añadió—. Lo siento, Herms.

—Debe haber una explicación, es la única solución, Víctor no puede...

—Hermione —la cortó Harry—, te prometo que luego hablaremos de esto, pero ahora necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrar a Michael Corner.

—¿Michael Corner? —la castaña no entendía el brusco cambio de tema—. No lo sé, ¿por qué?

—¿Estás segura? —la voz de Harry era ansiosa—. No sé a quien puedo preguntarle.

—¿Central no tiene una base de datos?

—Te llamo luego —dijo el auror.

«Michael trabaja con Ginny», el recuerdo le cayó de golpe.

—Espera Harry, Ginny me contó que Michael trabaja con ella.

—¿Con Ginny? —al moreno no le gustaba lo que escuchaba—. Ella me lo hubiera dicho.

—No hablas con Ginny hace más de seis meses, Michael recién trabaja con ella un par de meses.

«Y Ginny está pensando en darle una oportunidad. Lo siento Harry», pensó Hermione.

—Gracias Hermione. Te llamo después.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pero Harry ya había colgado.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola, gracias por los nuevos reviews JyLx100pre, Karkinos, Amil-aiel, dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y también gracias a los nuevos lectores que me han agregado a las alertas y favoritos, y no se sientan tímidos y comenten xD.**

**6**

El Departamento de Transporte Mágico se encontraba en el último piso de un edificio de tres pisos en el centro de la ciudad. Los muggles le decían el "demolido", porque para ellos era un edificio abandonado que siempre tenía fecha de demolición, pero nadie sabía, exactamente, cual era. La entrada para los magos estaba camuflada entre un montón de desperdicios de construcción.

Harry Potter caminaba por el vestíbulo del edificio, se dirigió hacia la recepción, donde un mago con aspecto cansado le preguntó a donde iba.

—Vengo a ver a Ginny Weasley, trabaja en Transporte.

—Déjeme ver, un momento —el mago rebuscó entre una pila de papeles hasta que sacó uno—. Sí, ella trabaja aquí, solo necesita firmar aquí y dejarme su varita.

—Soy auror.

El mago lo miró de mala manera.

— Puede ser el Ministro, pero igual tiene que dejar la varita o no pasa.

Harry se sintió tentado de aturdirlo. «Primero intentaré algo más», pensó.

—Soy Harry Potter—dijo mientras se acomodaba de forma casual el cabello.

—Se-Señor Potter es un honor —el mago empezó a sudar al ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo—. Déjeme darle las gracias a nombre mío y de mi familia por habernos librado de

El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

—No lo hice solo y en realidad no tuve opción—contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Después de firmar autógrafos para los hijos y esposa del mago, éste lo dejó pasar sin quitarle la varita.

«Esta ha sido la parte fácil —pensó Harry—. Ahora tengo que averiguar lo que sabe Michael y lo más difícil, evitar a Ginny.» No sabía si se había enterado de la muerte de Víctor Krum, además, quizás tendría que presionar a su compañero de trabajo.

Luego de subir al ascensor, Harry marcó el botón del tercer piso y sacó la capa invisible de su padre, una de las Reliquias de la Muerte, y se la puso encima..

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Harry se escabulló hacia el pasillo. Éste desembocaba en un espacio amplio con decenas de escritorios y personas trabajando, además en el extremo había cinco oficinas grandes, dos de ellas vacías. Entonces, la vio.

Una mata de cabello rojo revoloteaba entre los escritorios, llevando pergaminos de un lado a otro con un gesto de concentración en el rostro. La siguió con la mirada, o eso pensaba, hasta que se encontró a diez centímetros de ella y vio un rostro familiar acercarse a Ginny.

—Ginny, ¿dónde están las autorizaciones del mes pasado? —preguntó Michael Corner.

—En Archivo, la oficina al final del pasillo con la puerta cerrada.

—Sí, lo sé —Michael se acercó más a Ginny—. Solo quería venir a hablarte.

—Estoy ocupada, hablamos luego —respondió la pelirroja y se alejó.

Michael, con una sonrisa en el rostro, empezó a caminar hacia la oficina de la izquierda y Harry lo siguió. «Esta es mi oportunidad —pensó el moreno—. Debo ser rápido.»

Michael al llegar a Archivo, se colocó de espaldas a Harry, removiendo pergaminos en unos archiveros.

—Hola Michael —dijo Harry sacándose la capa y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

—¿Potter? —Michael lo miró con recelo pero sin una pizca de miedo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se acabó Michael, sé que eres un traidor —Harry sacó la varita—. También sabes donde se realizará el próximo ataque y yo necesito saberlo. Ahora.

Michael no mostró ninguna emoción, simplemente, encogió los hombros.

—No tengo la menor idea de que hablas, Potter. Escuché que estabas loco, pero no sabía el grado de locura. ¿O esto tiene que ver con Ginny?

—No la metas en esto —dijo Harry con voz tensa y apretando la varita—. No me hagas volver a repetirlo.

—Ginny tiene derecho a ser feliz, quizás tú no lo entiendas, pero...

«Grave error», pensó el auror antes de empujar al piso a Michael, cogerlo del cuello de la camisa y poner la varita sobre su rodilla.

—Tienes cinco segundos para hablar si no quieres quedarte sin rodilla—dijo Harry con voz fría—. Y te prometo que una poción crecehuesos no servirá de nada.

—Estás loco, maldito enfermo.

Michael empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

—Nadie te va a escuchar, he insonorizado el cuarto. Se acabó el tiempo.

«No puedo dudar, necesito esa información. Pero, Ginny, que dirá ella cuando se entere que le hice a nuestro compañero del ED.» Harry cogió la varita con más fuerza y la presionó contra la rodilla de Michael, empezó a murmurar el maleficio cuando sintió una llave girar en la puerta. Soltó a Michael y apuntó la varita hacia la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ginny Weasley tenía una llave en la mano y una mirada indescifrable en el rostro.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus comentarios, además de agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas. Lo más probable es que actualice una vez a la semana desde ahora. Espero que les guste el capítulo y dejen un comentario, se agradecería. **

**7**

Ginny Weasley no había perdido velocidad con los años. Su varita fue un borrón marrón que se agitó, pero Harry fue medio segundo más veloz y la desarmó. La varita de la pelirroja cayó hacia un rincón del cuarto. La respiración agitada de Michael era el único sonido.

—¿Qué significa esto? —la voz de Ginny era gélida.

«Me tiene miedo», pensó Harry con tristeza.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarlo —respondió Harry mientras cerraba la puerta con un hechizo—. No interfieras en esto...

—Eres un maldito enfermo Potter —Michael lo interrumpió, había recuperado parte de su valor al ver a Ginny—. Si tuviera una varita en la mano no podrías tocarme.

—Cállate Michael —la pelirroja ni lo miró— Harry, por favor, ¿por qué haces esto?

«Atúrdela y consigue la información. Puedes salvar muchas vidas o condenarlas —la voz de Bronn, el Auror a Cargo, resonaba en su cabeza. No, era la voz de su entrenamiento como auror o, quizás, las voces de Fredd, Lupin, Tonks y Dumbledore entremezcladas—. Me estoy volviendo loco.»

La mano que sostenía la varita no le respondía, quería apuntar a Ginny y no podía.

—Michael es un traidor. Tiene información para evitar un ataque y yo la necesito —Harry sentía un sudor frío y pegajoso en la piel— Podrían morir muchas personas y él es mi única pista.

—¿Lo ibas a torturar? —la pelirroja lo miraba a los ojos.

—¡Me ibas a destrozar una rodilla bastardo! —Michael intentó pararse, pero el auror lo pateó en el pecho.

«Estás perdiendo tiempo. Estás rompiendo todas tus reglas. Estás poniendo en una balanza a Ginny contra cientos de personas.»

—Harry, piénsalo bien, ¿por qué Michael sería un traidor?

—Uno de los terroristas capturados en el ataque al Ministerio me dio su nombre.

—Pudo haber mentido, ¿por qué tendría que haberte dicho la verdad? —Ginny se acercó a Harry y su voz era comprensiva, ya no fría.

«Porque lo torturé. Le rompí dos dedos y solo era el comienzo. Él sabía que no pararía hasta saber la verdad», pensó Harry.

—¿Si estás equivocado y dejas a Michael sin caminar? —la pelirroja se acercó más y con una de sus manos rozó el rostro de Harry—. Tu conciencia no podría aguantarlo, lo sé.

—Apártate, Ginny —el moreno cogió con más fuerza la varita, pero no se movió, la mano de Ginny era cálida—. Prefiero sacrificar mi conciencia a personas inocentes.

—Si no piensas en ti, piensa en Teddy. Tú eres lo más parecido a un padre que tiene.

El pequeño Ted, su ahijado, era el único familiar que le quedaba.

—Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Harry, atacaste a dos aurores, inventaste un ataque a Central y engañaste a Ron, tu superior. Estás a punto de torturar a una persona basándote en la palabra de un terrorista —Ginny cogió el rostro de Harry con las dos manos—. Te podrían enviar a Azkaban. Entrégate, por favor.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó el auror, pero ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—Ron me llamó hace unos minutos. Ya es demasiado tarde, Harry, están aquí.

«Me engañó —pensó Harry, la tristeza sobrepasaba su rabia—. En realidad, no le importo, solamente, intentaba ganar tiempo.»

Harry se liberó de las manos de Ginny y volteó hacia Michael, que estaba en el piso. El rostro de Michael se contrajo de miedo cuando el auror le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás y le puso la varita en el cuello.

—¡Dime donde será el ataque! —Harry vio a Ginny retroceder hacia el rincón donde estaba su varita— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Ginny!

La pelirroja se quedó parada donde estaba. Unos gritos y ruidos de pisadas amortiguadas se escucharon en el pasillo.

«Ya están aquí —pensó el auror—. Ya no tengo nada que perder.»

—Te mataré antes de que me capturen, lo juro —Harry le susurró a Michael en el oído—. Dame el objetivo y te dejaré ir.

Michael luchó para liberarse, pero Harry lo cogió con más fuerza y presionó su cuello con la varita aún más.

—Está bien, lo haré —sollozó Michael en voz baja, solo el auror lo escuchó—. No me hagas daño, por favor. Los terroristas...

Una explosión ahogó la confesión y tres hechizos cruzaron la habitación en medio de humo y polvo. Harry soltó a Michael y esquivó uno, pero los dos restantes lo impactaron en el pecho. El auror salió disparado y su varita voló.

Ron Weasley entró por un agujero en la pared, producto de la explosión, con una unidad de aurores. Katie Bell se acercó a Harry, que estaba en el suelo, con la varita apuntándolo.

—Llévenlo a Central, preparen una celda y una sala para interrogarlo —dijo Ron.

Katie agitó la varita y dos cuerdas sujetaron las manos de su ex compañero. Dos aurores cogieron de los brazos a Harry y lo pusieron de pie. Todos lo miraban con gestos de incredulidad, jamás habrían imaginado, algún día, arrestar a Harry Potter.

—Ron, Michael estaba a punto de confesar —Harry gritó, tratando de liberar sus manos de las cuerdas—. Estás cometiendo un error, maldita sea.

—Lo siento Harry, estás bajo arresto. Son órdenes de Bronn —dijo Ron, su voz tenía un atisbo de disculpa.

Los aurores sacaron a rastras a Harry que se debatía para liberarse.

—Esas muertes de inocentes estarán sobre tu conciencia —alcanzó a decir Harry cuando pasó junto a Ginny

Ron se volvió hacia Michael, que estaba siendo atendido por un sanador. No había resultado herido, pero seguía tendido sobre el suelo.

—¿Sabes a qué se refería Harry? — le preguntó Ron.

Michael Corner lo miró a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo la menor idea.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola, espero que esten bien. Demoré en actualizar por la universidad, pero por fin logré hacerme un tiempo y acabar el capítulo. Este es un poco más largo de lo normal y espero les guste. Gracias a todos los que me han agregado a alertas y favoritos, un review no estaría de más y se agradecería :). Espero actualizar el domingo.**

**8**

La oficina del sub-Auror a cargo, Ron Weasley, estaba en el segundo piso de Central. Una aurora tocó la puerta y entró con una bruja de cabellera castaña y expresión seria.

—La medimaga Granger —anunció la aurora y salió.

La pareja se miró por un momento en silencio, hasta que Ron se acercó y rodeó con los brazos a Hermione. La bruja temblaba y sollozaba, el auror le hablaba con cariño al oído.

—Herms, Víctor no le dejó opción a Harry.

Hermione se separó bruscamente de Ron y le tendió un pergamino.

—Es el informe de la autopsia. Encontramos algo sospechoso en la sangre de Víctor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el auror.

—Estamos analizando su sangre y hay rastros de una sustancia, todavía no podemos identificar cual —Hermione se mordió el labio—. Podría no significar nada.

—O podría significar todo, quizás esa sea la respuesta al comportamiento de Víctor. Ahora tengo una reunión con Bronn, acaba de llegar, espérame aquí.

—¿Cómo está Harry?

—Está siendo preparado para interrogación —Ron se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso suave en los labios—. No te preocupes, si Harry coopera todo saldrá bien. Ginny está esperando a que le hagan algunas preguntas…

—Iré con ella.

El pelirrojo dejó a su novia y se dirigió a las instalaciones de interrogación.

«Este será un largo día», pensó el pelirrojo.

Las instalaciones consistían en cuatro habitaciones sin ningún adorno o muebles, mas que una silla y una mesa de metal, éstas se podían ver desde una sala especial, donde se preparaban los interrogadores y observaban los cuartos de interrogación. En esta sala estaba sentado el Auror a cargo.

Aurelius Bronn, era un hombre de mediana edad, tenía cabello negro y largo, hombros anchos y rasgos afilados, la mayoría de auroras, lo consideraban atractivo. Pero la reputación de Bronn se debía a su ferviente lucha contra el terrorismo, que se había apoderado del planeta en los últimos años, entre magos y muggles sin diferencia.

—Harry está listo para ser interrogado —Ron odiaba estar en esa situación, pero no tenía opción. Las pruebas contra Harry eran contundentes—. ¿Cree que yo deba entrar con usted? Soy su mejor amigo.

—Un buen amigo te hubiera pedido ayuda.

—Debe haber una explicación para todo esto.

«O simplemente nos hemos alejado—pensó Ron—. Harry me ha alejado.»

—Ya lo sabremos, de una manera u otra —sentenció el Auror a cargo entrando a la sala de interrogación ocupada.

Harry Potter tenía el rostro inexpresivo y su mirada cortaba el aire como mantequilla un cuchillo caliente. Bronn caminó alrededor de Harry sin decir nada y lo miraba como invitándolo a hablar. El moreno no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo está la pierna? —Bronn rompió el silencio.

—El hechizo de Sean funciona bien, todavía. Me dijo que en un par de horas dejaría de funcionar y sentiría dolor, pero ya pasaron tres —Harry se apartó el cabello de la frente—. ¿Están interrogando a Corner?

—Está aquí en Central. Está esperando en el cuarto de interrogación continuo, pero solo le haremos preguntas simples. No tenemos prueba alguna para presionarlo.

—¿Las llamadas no te parecen suficiente? —Harry se tensó—. La persona detrás de ellas sabía sobre el ataque al Ministerio y también que Michael es un traidor. Además de que existe un infiltrado en Central.

Ron y Bronn intercambiaron miradas incómodas. El pelirrojo sacó un pergamino y se lo mostró a su mejor amigo.

—Harry, esa llamada nunca se realizó. Pusimos a Regina a investigar y le hemos realizado hechizos a tu celular —Ron carraspeó—. Cuando Katie te pasó la llamada, en el Ministerio, te alejaste y no pudimos escuchar nada. Hemos averiguado que era una llamada de Central, una de rutina.

—Desde que te avisaron sobre el ataque al Ministerio solo Ginebra Weasley te llamó y no le contestaste —afirmó el Auror a cargo.

—Maldita sea —siseó Harry—. ¿Están diciendo que yo imaginé todo?

—Estoy diciendo que podrías salir libre si usamos esto. Tendrías que decir que tu mente te jugó una mala pasada, que te confundieron con un hechizo —la mirada de Bronn era un taladro—. Harry toma esta oportunidad, evita ir a Azkaban.

—¡No voy a mentir y actuar como un puto loco! —Harry estaba fuera de sí—. Habrá un ataque pronto y la persona que tiene la información está a tu alcance.

Harry ocultó la cara entre sus manos y respiraba, profundamente, intentando calmarse.

—Escucha, te conozco desde hace solo algunos años, pero te estimo. De verdad, me importa lo que te pueda pasar en Azkaban —Bronn puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry—. Un auror ahí no duraría mucho tiempo. Piénsalo.

El Auror a cargo abrió la entrada con un movimiento de su varita y salió con Ron, que le dedicó una mirada de soporte a su amigo. Una bruja de cabello corto y rubio se acercó hacia Bronn.

—Regina, ¿qué pasa?

—Señor, tengo algo que necesita escuchar.

—Ahora voy —Bronn la despidió con la mirada y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo—. Ron prepara un transporte a Azkaban. Conozco a Potter y sé que no va a cooperar, esperará su juicio en prisión.

—Señor, debería darle más tiempo para pensarlo. Unos minutos más, se los ha ganado por todo lo que ha hecho.

—Está bien —respondió Bronn mientras se alejaba—. Tiene diez minutos.

«¿Qué debo hacer? —se preguntó Ron—. Harry no merece ir a Azkaban después de todo lo que ha hecho por el mundo mágico. No lo permitiré.»

********

Ginny Weasley quería llorar y no podía. La mirada de impotencia y desilusión de Harry la llenaba de sentimientos contradictorios. Quería ir hacia él y besarlo, pedirle perdón, que fue por su bien; también quería abofetearlo por no entender que lo hizo para protegerlo de sí mismo.

La llamada de Ron la había alertado sobre Harry y su visita inesperada en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico, tenían evidencia de que Harry estaba perdiendo la razón y estaba imaginando teorías conspirativas de la nada. «Gana todo el tiempo que puedas y evita que dañe a alguien», le había dicho su hermano.

El timbre del celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Si quieres salvar a George escucha con cuidado y no me interrumpas —la voz al otro lado del teléfono cortó el balbuceo de Ginny—. ¿Está claro?

«Esto es una pesadilla —pensó la pelirroja—, será peor aún si pierdes la calma.»

—Sí, ¿quién eres? —la pelirroja respiró profundamente.

—Un amigo. Ahora mismo, George está siendo usado por los terroristas en el ataque que Potter intentaba detener —la voz adquirió un tono burlón—. Si lo hubieran dejado en paz esto ya habría terminado...

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—No lo sé, pero Potter podría averiguarlo, tienes que liberarlo. Yo te guiaré, solo sigue mis instrucciones.

«Si por un milagro lograra liberar a Harry, él torturaría a Michael. Yo estoy en contra de los métodos de Harry, sería una hipócrita si ahora lo aprobara.»

—Tiene que haber otra forma, si aviso a Ron...

—Central tiene un espía infiltrado —la voz era desdeñosa e impaciente—. Si no quieres salvar a tu hermano me da igual.

«No tienes tiempo que perder, deja tus dilemas morales para otro día», se reprendió Ginny.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Ginny sacando la varita.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hola, actualizo hoy aprovechando los feriados. Gracias por los reviews, se agradecen de verdad. También a los que me agregan a los favoritos y alertas. En un review me preguntaron cúan largo sería el fic, yo calculo unos quince capítulos más. Estamos entrando a la segunda parte del fic y espero les guste. Este capítulo me gusto mucho escribirlo, espero que ustedes lo disfruten. Dejen un comentario si lo hacen :).**

**9**

Harry Potter se sorprendió al ver entrar a su ex novia. El cuarto de interrogación donde lo habían dejado Ron y Bronn, hace solo unos minutos, estaba protegido por dos aurores en la entrada. Tenían orden de no dejar entrar a nadie, pero Ginny había entrado con la varita en la mano y la cara sonrojada, como si hubiera corrido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

—Vengo a liberarte, nuestro amigo en común me ha llamado —Ginny se acercó hacia Harry y con la varita le liberó las manos—. Tienen a George, tenemos que salvarlo.

—¿George? —el auror no entendía—. ¿Para qué lo necesitarían?

—No lo sé. Nuestro amigo tampoco, pero cree que Michael lo sabe.

—Ginny, tendré que presionarlo.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

«Lo haré. Si la señora Weasley pierde a otro hijo no se recuperará jamás.»

—Ginny, debes irte, ya hiciste demasiado. Si nos descubren serías mi cómplice, te podrían enviar a Azkaban.

—Estamos juntos en esto —Ginny le clavó una mirada de reproche—. Además, tu pierna podría empeorar en cualquier momento.

«Había olvidado cuan obstinada podía ser», pensó Harry.

—Está bien. Necesitamos ir por mi varita —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la puerta para observar al otro lado— ¿Cómo pasaste a los dos aurores?

—Nuestro amigo misterioso dijo que los aurores no estarían en su puesto por tres minutos —Ginny sacó la varita de Harry—. Nos queda uno, salgamos de una vez.

—¿Cómo tienes mi varita?

—Antes de venir aquí, me colé en la oficina de Ron —respondió Ginny como si la respuesta fuera evidente.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

—Casi —Ginny abrió la puerta y salió hacia el pasadizo. Luego de caminar unos pasos, seguida por Harry, se paró de golpe—. Michael está en ese cuarto, pero hay un auror vigilando. Necesitamos un plan.

—No tenemos tiempo para un plan, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Harry lanzó un hechizo aturdidor y el auror se desplomó inconsciente. Sin mirar atrás, para ver si Ginny lo seguía, entró al cuarto.

Michael Corner botó la comida de la mesa al ver entrar a Harry con la varita en la mano. Su primer instinto fue pararse y correr, pero el auror lo inmovilizó con cuerdas que surgieron de la silla como respuesta a un movimiento de su varita. Michael empezó a gritar, se calló por un momento al ver entrar a Ginny, pero gritó aún más fuerte cuando la pelirroja cerró la puerta y le aplicó un hechizo de insonorización.

Harry, sin decir nada, se acercó a Michael. Se agachó para coger el tenedor que se había caído al suelo y se lo clavó en la pierna. Los gritos retumbaron en la habitación.

—Tienen a George —Harry siseó con los dientes entrecerrados—. Dime donde está.

—No, por favor —Michael lloriqueaba—. Ginny haz que pare.

—Harry, quizás no lo sepa —Ginny empezó a dudar—. Puede estar diciendo la verdad.

Como respuesta, el auror se acercó a la esquina de la habitación donde había un tomacorriente y lo apuntó con la varita, dos cables surgieron como tentáculos. Harry, con la varita, los dirigió hacia el tenedor y se conectaron con un chispazo. Michael empezó a convulsionar, sus pies pateaban el aire, sentía la electricidad como cuchillos clavándose en todo el cuerpo.

«Lo voy a matar, maldita sea, habla de una vez, por favor», Harry se repetía una y otra vez.

Luego de unos segundos, Harry separó los cables con un movimiento de la varita, pero no los desapareció, éstos seguían, amenazantes, a escasos centímetros del tenedor de metal. Michael estaba a punto de desmayarse y parecía confundido y desubicado.

—Michael, no me obligues a hacer esto. Si no me dices lo que necesito saber, lo dejaré conectado hasta que vuelen los fusibles —Harry hablaba con voz firme, pero por dentro rogaba no llegar a eso—. Viví con muggles, sé que pueden durar mucho.

Luego de unos segundos eternos, Michael asintió con la cabeza.

—Al comienzo no quise ayudarlos, tienen que creerme —sollozó—. Pero me dieron a elegir: mi vida o mucho dinero. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que planeaban, quise salirme, pero amenazaron a mi familia. Ahora tendré todas esas muertes sobre mi conciencia.

—No es demasiado tarde, puedes hacer lo correcto —dijo Ginny con calor en su voz—. ¿Dónde está George?

—En Hogwarts.

—¿Qué hay en Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry liberando a Michael de las cuerdas—. Responde, por favor. Puedes salvar todas esas vidas.

—El agua...

Michael se desplomó y cayó al piso. Sus ojos giraron hacia atrás dejando dos pozos blancos y su respiración se cortó. Ginny gritó y se acercó corriendo.

—Está teniendo un ataque —Harry empezó a masajear el pecho de Michael y le dio respiración boca a boca—. Resiste, maldita sea.

«Por favor, respira. Por favor.»

Por largos minutos, el auror siguió intentado revivir a Michael, hasta que sintió la mano de Ginny en el hombro.

—Está muerto, Harry.

El auror se separó del cuerpo inerte y se quedó sentado en el suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza y los ojos clavados en Michael. Su cara tenía una mueca grotesca, una mueca que suplicaba perdón, parecida a la de Víctor.

Harry sintió un salado inesperado en su boca. Eran lágrimas.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Hola aquí les presento un nuevo capítulo de La falsa paz. Atendiendo el pedido de los reviews, los capítulos serán más largos, además en este capítulo se responde sobre la muerte de Michael y sus consecuencias. Todas las semanas, personas me agregan a sus historias y autores favoritos, se los agradezco; y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, tienen mi gratitud eterna xD. Espero que les guste y disfruten.**

**10**

Ginny Weasley se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Michael y le cerró los ojos, quitándole esa mirada de sorpresa y búsqueda de redención. Luego de cubrirle el rostro con su chaqueta se arrodilló junto a Harry Potter. El auror estaba sentado en el piso con la mirada fija en el vacío.

—Tenemos que irnos, estarán aquí en cualquier momento —Ginny le cogió la mano.

—No quería que pasara esto —susurró el auror—. Esto no debió haber ocurrido. La corriente no era demasiada, no tenía que haber pasado esto, el...

«No puedo llorar—se reprendió Ginny— Si tengo que ser valiente, este es el momento de serlo.»

—Harry si nos descubren, la muerte de Michael no tendrá sentido —la pelirroja resistía la desolación que sentía—. Se lo debemos.

«Se ve tan vulnerable —pensó Ginny—. Ha dejado de ser Harry Potter, el auror, por un instante, ha vuelto a ser el de antes.»

—Tienes razón, se lo debemos —la mirada de Harry cambió, como si de repente se hubiera despertado de un letargo—. Ginny, no es necesario que me acompañes a Hogwarts, ya has hecho suficiente.

—Estamos juntos en esto, lo quieras o no.

Harry la miró a los ojos y ella le mantuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —Harry se dio por vencido.

—Tengo una autorización para traslador sin usar, es la que ibas a usar tú para sacar a los sospechosos del Ministerio.

Ginny sacó la varita y apuntó a la silla volcada en la habitación.

—Portus —dijo la pelirroja con un movimiento de la varita.

La silla emitió un brillo plateado por un instante.

—Está listo, este traslador nos llevará a Hogsmeade. Desde ahí tendremos que hallar una forma de entrar a Hogwarts —Ginny entrelazó su mano con la de Harry— ¿Estás listo?

—Vamos.

Los dos cogieron la silla al mismo tiempo y la habitación desapareció. Luego de unos segundos turbulentos aparecieron en las afueras de Hogsmeade.

****** **

—Ron, no encuentro a Ginny por ningún lado —dijo Hermione con voz nerviosa.

—Debe estar por ahí, quizás salió a tomar aire —Ron rasgaba un pergamino con una pluma.

Regina, una bruja de cabello rubio y corto, entró como una centella a la oficina del sub-Auror a cargo, Ronald Weasley.

—Señor, hemos encontrado a Michael Corner muerto.

Ron se paró de golpe, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Cómo?

—Parece haber sufrido un ataque, un paro respiratorio. No sabremos más hasta la autopsia.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—Desapareció. Bronn ha mandado una unidad de aurores a patrullar los alrededores —Regina se movió ansiosa—. Su hermana también está desaparecida. El Auror a cargo asume que Harry Potter la ha tomado rehén.

—Imposible —Hermione sentenció—. Harry jamás le haría daño a Ginny. Debe haber otra explicación.

«Debe haberla, el problema es que no se me ocurre ninguna. Harry, ¿piensas hacerle daño a mi hermana?»

—¿Tenemos alguna pista sobre el paradero del fugitivo? —preguntó el pelirrojo con frialdad.

—¿Fugitivo? —Hermione subió la voz—. Ron, es Harry, nuestro amigo. No es un criminal ni un asesino.

—¿Cómo explicas lo de Michael?—Ron empezó a gritar—. ¿De verdad crees que la muerte de Michael y el escape de Harry no tienen relación?

—Creo que no deberías tomar decisiones apresuradas, si estuviera en tu lugar...

«Lo mismo de siempre. Piensa que todavía no puedo tomar decisiones, que seguimos en Hogwarts.»

—No lo estás. Yo dirijo este lugar, Hermione. No tú. Hay gente que piensa que hago un buen trabajo.

Regina volteó la vista incómoda de la evidente tensión entre la pareja. Hermione se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor.

—No debí haber dicho eso, lo siento —dijo la castaña saliendo de la oficina.

Ron la observó salir con una pulsación de arrepentimiento, quizás había sido demasiado duro con ella.

********

Eran media tarde y Hogsmeade no estaba muy transitada. Durante las vacaciones de verano, el pueblo se apagaba hasta el inicio de un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Esto no contribuía para nada a pasar desapercibido, Harry lamentaba no tener su capa de invisibilidad, además de lamentar muchas cosas.

El día de Harry había empezado de forma normal. En la mañana fue al trabajo como todos los días, empezó a redactar informes sobre personas sospechosas y que estaban bajo vigilancia de Central. Al mediodía almorzó con Ron y Bronn, sus dos amigos más cercanos. La amistad con Ron siempre había sido un eje importante de su vida, y en los últimos tiempos, en especial cuando Ginny lo dejó, fue una fuente de apoyo. Aurelius, más conocido por su apellido, Bronn, era otro tipo de amigo, casi un tutor. Bronn fue el Auror que lo entrenó y convenció de empezar un entrenamiento especial de auror, uno secreto. Harry recordaba ese día con claridad.

—Tenemos que esperar un poco más, la tienda de Honeydukes cerrará en menos de diez minutos —dijo Ginny, al ver que Harry no respondía le tocó el hombro—. ¿En qué piensas?

Los dos estaban escondidos dentro de una casa vacía. Desde una ventana podían observar la entrada principal de Honeydukes.

—En la última vez que usé el pasaje secreto de la bruja tuerta.

—Fue el día que te escabulliste dentro de Hogwarts para verme —el tono de voz de Ginny era neutro—. Hace tres años.

—Me pasé algunas horas limpiando el pasaje secreto, estaba lleno de rocas, ahora debe seguir despejado. —Harry se reprendió a sí mismo por distraerse con temas triviales, temas del pasado—. No tendremos problemas para entrar.

Al día siguiente, tras pasar esa noche con Ginny en Hogwarts, fue a visitar la tumba de Fred. La familia Weasley estaba en el cementerio, como todos los domingos del último año, desde la batalla en Hogwarts. Ron, que ya había terminado el año de entrenamiento básico de auror, lo alejó un rato para proponerle se una a los aurores de Central. Harry se había negado, no quería volver a tener una varita en la mano apuntándola a otra persona. Además no podía aceptar, porque había planeado un viaje por el mundo junto a Ginny, partirían cuando el curso en Hogwarts acabara. Ese era el plan, hasta que ese mismo día, más tarde, apareció Bronn.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —Ginny estaba preocupada— Tienes un aire distraído.

—Perdón, no sé que me pasa. Estaba pensando en el día en que acepté ser auror.

«Estar tan cerca de Ginny te trae recuerdos. Recuerdas todo lo que pudiste haber hecho distinto para seguir junto a ella.»

—¿Qué tiene de especial? —la pelirroja lo miró con extrañeza—. Yo te acompañé a Central, hablaste con Ron y aceptaste hacer el entrenamiento.

«Quizás deberías empezar a decir toda la verdad hoy», se reprochó Harry.

—Acepté un año antes. El mismo día en que Ron me lo propuso por primera vez —Harry no estaba muy seguro del motivo de su sinceramiento.

—Es imposible, ese año yo estuve en Hogwarts, pero venías a verme todas las semanas. Además no tenías ánimos de hacer nada, me dijiste que no aceptarías ser auror.

—Todo ese año estuve entrenándome en secreto, Ginny. Bronn me convenció de seguir un entrenamiento especial —Harry sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al descuidarse de esa manera, cuando su objetivo era detener un ataque—. Es complicado de explicar y deberíamos estar concentrados.

—Me mentiste.

—Lo hice por tu bien, por el bien de todos.

—¿También me alejaste por el bien de todos? —preguntó Ginny con fiereza.

Harry estaba a punto de responder que ella lo había dejado, cuando una idea le cruzó la mente. Ya sabía para que los terroristas necesitaban a George, la clave estaba en la última palabra de Michael.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Hola a todos, acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo de La falsa paz, espero les guste. Este capítulo no es tan largo como el último, esto se debe a que actualizaré a media semana :). Este capítulo prepara el camino para el siguiente capítulo que será impactante. Se agradece si dejan un comentario con sus opiniones. Saludos.**

**11**

«Esto es demasiado extraño —pensó Hermione cuando terminó de leer el informe de la autopsia de Michael Corner.

—Sean, ¿has verificado estos resultados?

—Lo hice dos veces—respondió el sanador novato de Central.

Sean ingresó a Central por la recomendación de Hermione, ella confiaba en él, pero esto era demasiado importante para cometer errores.

—Hazlo de nuevo. Necesitamos estar seguros antes de llevarle esto a Bronn.

Los dos sanadores trabajaban en la clínica de Central. Ron le había pedido a su novia que se quedara a ayudar hasta que la crisis se resuelva. Ella aceptó con la condición de dirigir la investigación y tener como asistente principal a su ex colega, su viejo amigo Sean.

—Hermione, estoy seguro de los resultados. Lo haré de nuevo, pero creo que deberías informarlo de una vez.

—Quizás tengas razón. Iré a buscar a Bronn.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la oficina del Auror a cargo, Ron estaba discutiendo la estrategia para detener a Harry con él. Bronn la invitó a pasar con una seña.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hemos encontrado en la sangre de Michael Corner la misma sustancia que encontramos en la de Víctor Krum.

—¿Ya saben que es? — preguntó Bronn.

—Todavía no, es algo que nunca hemos visto. Pero estamos empezando a conocer sus efectos en el cuerpo. Uno de ellos es el deterioro del corazón y pulmones, es por eso que Michael era más propenso a un paro respiratorio.

—Esto relaciona el ataque que Krum dirigió al Ministerio y a Michael Corner —dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido—. Harry no estaba equivocado.

—Se equivocó cuando se fugó con tu hermana —sentenció Bronn—. Debió haber confiado en nuestra investigación.

El silencio se instauró en la oficina, los aurores pensaban su siguiente movida.

—Si Harry escapó debe tener un motivo importante, debe existir otra amenaza, deberían estar ayudándolo y no persiguiéndolo —respondió Hermione y salió con paso apresurado.

Ron miró a Bronn de forma inquisitiva, pero éste no decía nada.

—Señor, ¿cuáles son las órdenes? —el pelirrojo preguntó con ansiedad—. ¿Perseguir o ayudar a Harry Potter?

********

Harry y Ginny caminaban sigilosos por el pasadizo secreto que nacía en el sótano de Honeydukes. Los dos iban con las varitas desenfundadas listos para atacar, el silencio y la oscuridad eran sofocantes.

—No sabía que el agua de Hogwarts provenía de un pozo —dijo la pelirroja en voz baja.

—Viene de un manantial subterráneo, el pozo aparece en el mapa del merodeador, no es muy concurrido ni conocido.

—Pero George lo conocía, tuvo varios años el mapa para memorizarlo.

—Yo también lo he memorizado —respondió Harry, alejando el recuerdo doloroso de Fred—. Debemos doblar a la derecha, en la siguiente entrada existe un pasaje oculto en la pared.

Las paredes de piedra se cerraban cada vez mientras avanzaban. Harry se paró frente a una mancha de óxido en la pared y con la varita la tocó. Al instante una verja oxidada de hierro apareció.

«Ginny debería quedarse aquí, no sabemos que hay abajo», pensó el auror.

La pelirroja empujó la verja y entró primero, Harry quiso detenerla pero lo pensó mejor y se limitó a seguirla.

El pasaje descendía hacia profundidades oscuras y frías, las paredes goteaban y la humedad en el aire se podía respirar. Harry estaba inquieto, no quería poner a Ginny en peligro. Estaba a punto de pedirle que vaya detrás de él cuando Ginny le susurró.

—Harry, deberíamos llamar a Ron, tengo veinte llamadas sin contestar.

—Debemos averiguar un poco más, cuando tengamos a George lo llamaremos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que hay un infiltrado en Central?

—Confío en nuestro amigo, es el único que me ha ayudado hoy —Harry se calló, el camino terminaba.

El pasadizo desembocó en un claro amplio, el sonido de agua corriendo inundaba el espacio. Era una sala amplia, el piso era de piedra y las paredes estaban desnudas. Al centro había un pozo gigante y miles de cañerías en todos los ángulos y formas salían de este. La ex pareja caminó por la sala, buscando señales de George.

—No hay nadie. Esto no me gusta nada —dijo Ginny con voz aprensiva.

—No te distraigas, ten la varita lista —Harry usó su entrenamiento para identificar rastros de personas en la sala del pozo, pero no encontró ninguno.

«Parece que nadie ha estado aquí en mucho tiempo—pensó el auror—. ¿Qué significa esto?»

Como respuesta a su pregunta unos rayos de luz pasaron sobre sus cabezas, Ginny se tiró a un costado y se resguardó detrás de una cañería gruesa que iba al ras del piso. Harry devolvió un par de hechizos y retrocedió para protegerse detrás del pozo. Un grupo de hombres salió del pasaje con las varitas en la mano.

—Ginny —gritó el auror—. Quédate abajo, cuando te diga ven hacia mí.

Harry salió de su resguardo y lanzó tres hechizos al grupo de atacantes, éstos se cubrieron y dejaron de atacar por un instante, para segundos luego volver atacar con fiereza.

«Maldita sea, son demasiados», pensó el moreno.

—Corre hacia mí— gritó Harry lanzando dos hechizos al piso, una cortina de humo los cubrió por un instante.

La pelirroja corrió esquivando hechizos y la sangre de Harry empezó a agitarse cuando vio que la mayoría eran rayos verdes y uno estuvo a punto de tocar a Ginny.

—Están atacando a matar—dijo la chica jadeante—. Debemos llamar a Ron, son muchos.

—Lo sé, dame tu celular. Todo depende de Central ahora.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Hola, sé que prometí actualizar a media semana pero he tenido una semana horrible, todos los días tuve exámenes. Sobre el capítulo anterior, lo dejé en ese punto para que desembocara en este capítulo, que esperaba escribir hace tiempo. Estamos en la mitad de la historia y este capítulo marca un nuevo arco, y según mi nada objetiva opinión, lo mejor está por venir. Espero les guste, y agradezco a los que me dejan un comentario, y a los que no, también. Nos vemos.**

**12**

Ron Weasley entró en la estancia donde Hermione, Sean y un grupo de medimagos investigaban sobre la sustancia encontrada en la sangre de Víctor Krum y Michael Corner. La cara del pelirrojo era una máscara indescifrable, Hermione se acercó a él y lo alejó del grupo de gente.

—Harry acaba de llamar a Central —Ron tenía la voz angustiada—. Bronn habló con él.

—¿Está bien?

—Está en Hogwarts con Ginny, está bajo ataque en un pozo de agua, en las profundidades del castillo.

—¿Le enviaron ayuda? —Hermione sujetó el brazo de Ron con fuerza.

—Bronn se ha negado, cree que Harry intenta distraernos y engañarnos.

—Pero ese pozo existe, lo leí en un libro, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts —Hermione no podía creer la obstinación de Bronn, las pruebas habían demostrado la veracidad de la historia de Harry—. Ron, debemos ayudarlos.

—He venido por eso. Voy a Hogwarts en este instante.

—Iré contigo, así no te guste.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Venía a pedirte que me acompañaras, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué esperamos? —Hermione le cogió la mano—. Harry y Ginny no resistirán mucho.

La pareja salió de la estancia y se dirigieron a un pasillo que daba a la salida.

—Bronn ha prohibido a todos los aurores acudir en ayuda de Harry, debemos pasar desapercibidos.

Ron y Hermione se escabulleron hasta el final del pasadizo, luego de que el pelirrojo verificara que no había nadie en el siguiente pasillo, siguieron.

«Aguanta Harry, protege a Ginny—Ron se repetía a sí mismo—. Ya estamos en camino.»

Un ruido ligero, como una rozadura, se escuchó en el pasillo desierto. Hermione giró al instante con la varita en la mano, la punta le rozó la nariz a una persona agazapada detrás una capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy Sean, no me hagas daño—gritó azorado mientras se sacaba la capa de Harry.

—¿Por qué tienes esto y por qué nos sigues? —Ron cogió del cuello al joven sanador—. Harry habló de un traidor dentro de Central.

—No soy ningún traidor —Sean se liberó de la mano del auror—. Escuché su conversación y quiero ayudarlos, pensé que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, por eso traje la capa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Harry Potter es un héroe, nos salvó de Voldemort y su ola de terror —Sean continuó con más ímpetu—. Además continua luchando contra el terror que se originó, cuando ya no tiene que hacerlo.

Ron miró a Sean evaluando su sinceridad, Hermione le tocó el hombro a su pareja y asintió con la cabeza.

—No perdamos tiempo, nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

********

Las maldiciones cruzaban el amplio espacio entre el grupo de magos terroristas y una pareja acurrucada detrás de un pozo de piedra, que de vez en cuando lanzaba un hechizo y volvía a esconderse. Las cañerías estaban destruidas y el agua chorreaba por todos lados, el piso estaba lleno de regueros.

—Nos están flanqueando, debemos buscar otra posición —dijo Harry buscando con la mirada—. Si nos rodean estaremos perdidos.

—¿Qué te dijo Bronn? —preguntó la pelirroja—. ¿Enviarán los refuerzos?

—No lo harán, Aurelius cree que me he vuelto loco —Harry lanzó un hechizo que impactó en el pecho de uno de los atacantes, luego de unos instantes se puso de pie, gracias al encantamiento de uno de sus compañeros—. Ginny deja de aturdirlos, tenemos que pararlos definitivamente.

—Nunca he usado una maldición imperdonable—Ginny lo miró fijamente—. Nunca he matado a nadie.

—No tenemos opción si queremos sobrevivir. Esta gente planea matar inocentes, debemos detenerlos.

Ginny asintió, los dos se pararon al instante y rayos verdes salieron disparados desde sus varitas hacia el grupo de atacantes, el hechizo de Harry acertó y mató a un terrorista al instante. Los terroristas se sorprendieron y retrocedieron, sus ataques cesaron y se reagruparon detrás de un bloque de piedra que sobresalía de la pared.

—Eso los detendrá solo por unos instantes—dijo Harry cogiéndose la pierna con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El efecto del hechizo de Sean está desapareciendo.

—Déjame ver—los vaqueros de Harry estaban rasgados, Ginny movió la tela deshilachada para ver la herida.

Una mancha negra con rastros de sangre cubría gran parte de la pierna derecha del auror, la herida emanaba un olor dulzón, a podredumbre.

«Esto se ve espantoso», pensó Ginny.

Harry luchaba por no demostrar dolor, pero éste iba creciendo poco a poco, sentía como un cuchillo al rojo vivo enterrado en la pierna. Los hechizos de los terroristas empezaron a recobrar una intensidad eufórica y del pozo de piedra saltaban rocas al contacto de las maldiciones.

«He traído a Ginny a su muerte», pensó Harry. Los pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando se percató de algo.

—Quizás haya una forma de salir —dijo el auror mirando un hilillo de agua que corría por el piso—. ¿Ves hacia donde corre el agua?

Ginny siguió con la vista el curso del líquido hasta llegar a una pared de roca, pero el agua lo atravesaba. La pelirroja entornó los ojos para ver mejor y se dio cuenta de una ligera abertura en el muro de piedra.

—Hay una salida —dijo la chica con esperanza—. Podemos salir de esto, solo tenemos que llegar hasta esa pared y volarla, debe haber un pasaje al otro lado.

—Ginny, tú podrás salir de esto, yo me quedaré atrás—Harry sudaba por la intensidad del dolor—. No podré correr, no sé si puedo mantenerme en pie.

—No te dejaré, no lo haré, no importa lo que digas. Podemos hacerlo.

Un hechizo golpeó el pozo a centímetros de la cabeza de Harry, la explosión los tiró al piso y una capa de polvo los cubrió.

—¡Ginny vamos a morir los dos! —Harry gritó cogiendo a Ginny de los hombros—. Yo los distraeré para que tu puedas escapar, es la única forma.

—Debe haber otra, nos quedaremos a luchar, Ron estará aquí en cualquier momento —Ginny lanzó una maldición asesina que falló y golpeó una tubería—. ¡Mierda!

Harry la jaló para ponerla a cubierto, la pelirroja lloraba profusamente.

—Es la única forma, ¿no? —preguntó Ginny con tristeza, los hechizos ahogaban sus sollozos.

—La es —asintió Harry con un susurro.

—Te volveré a perder.

—Nunca lo hiciste—Harry besó a Ginny por un instante fugaz—. ¡Ahora vete!

Ginny le lanzó una mirada que expresaba demasiadas cosas para ponerlas en palabras, sus piernas no le obedecían.

—Corre —gritó Harry, arrodillado en una sola pierna lanzando hechizos con furia.

Ginny empezó a correr, un par de hechizos pasaron cerca de ella, Harry se puso de pie y trató de correr en la dirección contraria para desviar la atención de los atacantes. Al dar un segundo paso, sintió un látigo de dolor recorrerle la pierna y cayó contra el piso gritando. Se arrastró entre el agua y los pedazos de roca hasta detrás de una gruesa cañería que iba pegada al piso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ginny lanzar un hechizo contra la pared de piedra, logrando hacerle una abertura, la pelirroja miró atrás un segundo antes de desaparecer por el agujero.

«No le tengo miedo a la muerte —pensó Harry perdiéndose en los confines de la oscuridad, el dolor había sido reemplazado por una sensación de paz y quietud—. Casi se siente bien.»

La negrura lo cubrió todo.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Hola, un poco tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca xD. Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de La falsa paz, espero que les guste y dejen un comentario diciéndome que tal les pareció el capítulo. Espero actualizar el fin de semana. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, nos vemos.**

**13**

Un hechizo pasó a centímetros de su espalda, pero Ginny Weasley no le prestó demasiada atención. La pelirroja lanzó un hechizo a la pared de forma automática, sin pensarlo, ocasionando una gran abertura. Sabía que no debía volver la vista, pues no sería capaz de dejarlo, pero lo hizo.

Harry Potter yacía en el piso, lleno de agua y pequeñas rocas, tirado detrás de una gruesa cañería, no se movía. Las maldiciones pasaban cerca de él, pero el auror no devolvía ninguna.

«No lo dejaré, nunca me lo perdonaría», pensó Ginny girando con la varita en la mano, lista para volver por Harry, cuando sintió que algo le sujetaba la muñeca y la jalaba.

—Soy Ron, ven —susurró una voz sin cuerpo—. Deprisa.

Ginny se dejó arrastrar a través del agujero, desembocando en un pasadizo iluminado con antorchas. Ron se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la miró con aprensión como revisando si estaba herida.

—Debemos volver por Harry—Ginny forcejeaba con su hermano, pero él no la soltó.

—Hermione y Sean atacarán al grupo de terroristas por detrás, eso los distraerá, yo sacaré a Harry cubierto con la capa —Ron endureció su voz al ver que Ginny pensaba protestar—. No te muevas de aquí.

Ron salió disparado por la abertura, luego de colocarse la capa encima. Ginny se acercó para poder ver mejor. Nada pasaba y la pelirroja se ponía cada vez más ansiosa, estaba a punto de volver a la Sala del pozo para rescatar ella misma a Harry cuando vio a Hermione y Sean, en el otro extremo de la Sala, ocasionar una gran explosión en el techo sobre los atacantes.

Los terroristas se dispersaron, pero atacaron con furia después de unos segundos de confusión. Hermione y Sean se cubrieron detrás de un gran bloque de piedra que se había desprendido del techo. Ginny observó con alivio que Harry desapareció sin previo aviso y los terroristas cesaron sus ataques, desconcertados por su súbita desaparición. La pelirroja no aguantó más quedarse al margen de la batalla y se acercó varita en mano a ayudar a sus amigos.

—Reducto —gritó apuntando a una cañería gigante que corría pegada a la pared donde los terroristas estaban agrupados.

La tubería explotó y el agua cayó con una potente presión sobre los atacantes. Hermione y Sean aprovecharon la confusión y corrieron hacia Ginny, juntos salieron por el agujero.

Los tres amigos corrieron por el pasadizo, las llamas de las antorchas creaban sombras alargadas tras su paso apresurado, hasta que salieron a la noche abierta en las afueras del colegio. Ginny forzó la vista para buscar a Ron y Harry, cuando Hermione la cogió del brazo y jaló de ella.

—Ron nos está esperando cerca de aquí —dijo la castaña.

Después de correr por unos minutos a través del bosque encontraron a Harry recostado en un árbol con la frente perlada de sudor y sujetándose la pierna con fuerza. Ron estaba a unos metros hablando por el móvil y se le escuchaba molesto y nervioso.

—Necesito que me comuniques con Bronn —decía el pelirrojo—. Harry está herido y estamos siendo perseguidos.

Ginny se acercó al moreno y le cogió la mano, Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente al verla. Hermione se arrodilló junto a Harry y le revisó la herida, Sean se tensó cuando vio la pierna del auror a la luz de la varita.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Harry mirando al asustado Sean—. Me advertiste de lo que pasaría si no me curaban la pierna, yo no te escuché.

—Lo siento, señor.

—¿Hermione puedes hacer algo?

—No aquí, Harry, pero necesitamos hacer algo pronto o podrías...

—¿Perderla? — la voz de Harry era cansada—. Confío en ti, sé que harás lo mejor que puedas.

Ron volvió al grupo de amigos con el semblante preocupado.

—Bronn no está disponible y ha revocado mi cargo, no puedo ordenarle a los aurores que vengan por nosotros —Ron se cortó al ver la herida de Harry—. ¿Cómo está?

—Es producto de una maldición que no es muy común, el problema es que no lo curaron a tiempo y ha empeorado —respondió Hermione—. No puedo curarlo aquí, necesito pociones y otras cosas.

—Debemos movernos, podrían encontrarnos en cualquier momento.

—Entremos al colegio —dijo Ginny—. Podemos usar la enfermería para curar a Harry y no estaríamos tan desprotegidos como aquí.

Harry gruñó algo en voz baja, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

—El dolor está empeorando —dijo la sanadora mirando preocupada a su amigo.

—Ge...George —Harry hizo un esfuerzo—. ¿Dónde está?

—Es cierto —dijo Ginny, la sorpresiva emboscada le había borrado todo de la mente—. No vimos a George por ningún lado, es prisionero de los terroristas, lo necesitaban.

—¿George? —Ron parecía confundido—. Cuando desapareciste con Harry lo primero que hice fue hablar con mamá y George estaba con ella.

—No puede ser, la llamada nos dijo que George estaría aquí —la pelirroja no entendía.

—Fue una trampa —Harry respiraba trabajosamente—. Ellos nos siguieron, por alguna razón necesitaban llegar hasta la Sala del pozo y nosotros los trajimos.

«¿Por qué me condujo a una trampa? —Harry no entendía—. Confié demasiado en él, ni siquiera intenté confirmar que George estaba desaparecido.»

—La sustancia que encontramos en los cuerpos de Víctor y Michael se transmite por el agua —dijo Hermione.

—¿Cuáles son sus efectos?

—Hasta ahora, solo sabemos que altera el comportamiento y debilita el sistema respiratorio y el corazón, pero lo hace de forma progresiva y lenta, es imperceptible.

—Por eso Michael no aguantó… —dijo Ginny—. Víctor estaba bajo el efecto de esta sustancia, no era él mismo.

Harry intentó pararse apoyándose en el árbol, pero Ginny se lo impidió.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Debemos volver, tenemos que recuperar esa sustancia —dijo Harry—. Su misión era contaminar el agua de Hogwarts, para cuando empezaran las clases habría sido imposible identificarlo.

—Las cañerías han sido destruidas, ya no podrán hacerlo. Ahora debemos curarte la pierna.

—Pero podrían atacar otro lugar —Ron miraba a Harry y sabía que él pensaba lo mismo—. Tenemos que detenerlos y hacernos con la sustancia, la única forma es usando el encantamiento Desperatus.

—¿Qué hace ese encantamiento? —Hermione no lo conocía y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—Es uno usado solo por Central, no permite la entrada ni salida de personas de un lugar específico, podríamos encerrarlos en Hogwarts.

—Ron tiene razón, yo seré el Guardián del encantamiento —dijo Harry—. Se necesita a dos aurores para hacerlo, Sean y Ron serán suficientes.

—¿Y hay forma de romper este encantamiento? —preguntó Ginny.

—Sí, solo una —respondió Harry con los ojos cerrados aguantando otra oleada de dolor—. El Guardián debe morir.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Lo sé, no actualicé el domingo, pero los exámenes me han tenido loco. Solo me falta uno, que es mañana, y hoy no tuve ninguno así que aproveché para terminar el capítulo. Sobre el siguiente capítulo, mejor no prometo cuando lo colgaré, pero no pasa del martes, y quizás les doy una sorpresa y lo cuelgo el domingo xD.**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo de La falsa paz y si les ha gustado el capítulo dejen un comentario. Se los agradeceré y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo xD.**

**14**

Unas figuras se movían en la oscuridad cerrada de la noche, éstas atravesaban presurosas el claro entre el bosque y la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Luego de unos instantes, la luz de la luna se abrió paso entre las nubes y alumbró al grupo, que ya había llegado a la gran puerta de madera. Abrazando las manijas de hierro, en la puerta de roble, había un candado incandescente con runas antiguas grabadas.

—¿Cómo entraremos? —preguntó la castaña.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Ron sacando una especie de cuchilla, con distintas formas ajustables, para forcejear el candado —. Esto debe ser rápido.

—No creo que la protección del Castillo sea tan fácil de romper —sugirió Hermione.— Quizás recuerde algún hechizo o algún dato que leí en La historia de Hogwarts.

Un clic metálico sonó y el candado se abrió. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, el vestíbulo de Hogwarts se abrió ante ellos.

—No ha cambiado mucho en estos cuatro años —dijo Harry en voz baja, el auror se apoyaba en los hombros de Sean y Ginny.

Los cinco amigos se dirigieron escaleras arriba hacia la enfermería. Por un momento consideraron esconderse en la Sala de los Menesteres pero Ginny les dio una mala noticia. La sala no aparecía ni respondía a ningún pensamiento de necesidad desde el incendio en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Los pasillos del colegio y los salones estaban iguales a como los recordaban. Los magos estaban a punto de llegar a la enfermería del colegio, cuando una voz fría y cortante los detuvo.

—Intrusos, identifíquense.

Harry enfocó la vista en el rostro mancillado y anciano, pero familiar que les hablaba. El dolor de su pierna cedió ante la sorpresa.

—¿Filch? —Harry no podía creer la repentina vejez en el rostro del conserje.

—¿Potter?— Argus Filch alzó la lámpara, alumbrando los rostros sorprendidos que lo miraban—. El famoso Harry Potter después de todos estos años sigue rompiendo las reglas.

—Vinimos por asuntos de Central, del Ministerio, así que déjenos en paz, Filch —a Ron nunca le había caído bien el celador—. Además, el Castillo tiene otros intrusos que no serán tan amables como nosotros, debería esconderse.

La cara de Filch se contrajo de la amargura.

—Si están aquí por motivos oficiales, deben mostrarme los pergaminos y las órdenes del Ministerio —Filch empezó a gritar—. El Ministerio no puede entrar a la fuerza a Hogwarts.

—Señor Filch, no alce la voz, hay intrusos dentro de los terrenos del castillo... —Hermione trató de apaciguar los ánimos.

—Conozco mis derechos, el Decreto...

Ron sacó la varita y la agitó en dirección del conserje, al instante se desplomó.

—Sean, recógelo y mételo dentro de un salón. Ahí estará a salvo —Ron sintió la mirada desaprobadora de su novia—. Es por su bien, créeme.

Después de esconder a Filch, Sean se unió al resto, que ya estaba en la enfermería. Harry estaba sobre una cama y Hermione a su costado, revisaba su herida y le aplicaba una poción. Ron y Ginny miraban con preocupación el semblante pálido de Harry.

—Ron, debemos darnos prisa —el moreno tenía los ojos entrecerrados—. Gracias al encantamiento Desperatus no podrán salir, pero cuando se den cuenta que están atrapados vendrán por nosotros.

—Lo sé, vendrán al castillo a buscarnos, es el sitio más fácil de proteger y que mejor conocemos —el pelirrojo sacó el Mapa del Merodeador—. Lo tomé de tu oficina, sabía que nos sería útil.

En el Mapa del Merodeador podía verse ocho etiquetas con los nombres de los atacantes, estaban reunidos en el pasillo que llevaba a Honeydukes, no se movían.

—No pueden pasar más allá, ahí acaban los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—¿Bronn sigue sin responder? —preguntó Hermione.

—Nuestros teléfonos no funcionan, el encantamiento también los bloquea, así los terroristas tampoco podrán pedir ayuda.

—Manda un patronus al Ministro, a Kingsley —Harry sabía que era su mejor oportunidad—. Si alguien nos creerá será él.

—¿El patronus podrá salir de Hogwarts?

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Sean le tocó el hombro a Ron y le señaló el mapa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry.

—Se están moviendo, dos terroristas se han quedado en la Sala del pozo y los seis restantes se dirigen hacia acá.

—Perfecto, han hecho lo previsto.

—¿Por qué perfecto? —Ginny no entendía, el comentario de Harry.

—Esos dos deben tener la sustancia, se han quedado atrás para cuidarla. Es la oportunidad perfecta para recuperarla, vayan con la capa, yo me quedaré aquí tratando de distraer a los demás.

—De ninguna manera te dejaremos aquí de carnada.

—Yo no puedo ir con ustedes, solo los retrasaría —Harry cogió la cara de Ginny—. Los distraeré y me esconderé, lo prometo.

Ginny sabía que no ganaría la discusión, cuando se le ocurrió otra idea.

—No entraremos los cuatro bajo la capa, además como piensas distraerlos, ¿mostrando tu herida? —Ginny hablaba con firmeza—. Yo me quedaré contigo, los distraeremos, bueno, yo lo haré, y luego nos esconderemos juntos.

Los amigos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Harry soltó una risa cansada.

—No tengo forma de responder a eso, está bien, me quedaré contigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Ron no estaba muy convencido de dejar a su hermana menor atrás.

—No, pero si puedes convencerla, inténtalo.

—Sí, tienes razón, es un poco cabezota...—dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Una constante en la familia— terminó Hermione.

Unas sonrisas y risas nerviosas unieron al grupo de amigos. El peligro era una constante latente en el ambiente, un poco de humor era bienvenido.

—Los seis terroristas están a unos metros de entrar al castillo —avisó Sean, mirando el mapa.

—Es hora de que se vayan —Harry miró a Sean, Ron y Hermione, con un cariño agradecido, un sentimiento cada vez más raro en su vida—. Confío en ustedes, hagan lo necesario para recuperar esa sustancia, pero tengan cuidado.

—Lo tendremos, ustedes también. Solo distráiganlos unos minutos, será suficiente.

Los tres amigos salieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad, dejando solos a Harry y Ginny. El auror sentía una mezcla confusa de sentimientos. La tristeza, por las muertes que habían sucedido ese día, el miedo de perder a sus amigos, en una situación que él los había involucrado y agradecimiento, la crisis le había dado la oportunidad de volver a ver y hablar con Ginny. Además, ese beso le había devuelto una humanidad que él sentía perdida.

—Harry, los intrusos ya están en el vestíbulo —la pelirroja tenía el mapa sobre sus rodillas—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Debemos alejarlos lo más posible de la Sala del Pozo, así no podrán llegar a tiempo si sus compañeros piden ayuda.

—Está bien. Haré que me vean, luego los llevaré hacia la Lechucería, pero me escabulliré por uno de los cuadros a la entrada de la torre. Cuando se den cuenta que los perdí, ya estaré de vuelta. Juntos nos esconderemos en los calabozos del castillo.

El dolor de Harry había desaparecido por unos segundos, solo podía concentrarse en el rostro de Ginny.

«He perdido tan tiempo con ella», pensó Harry.

—Me parece un buen plan, yo te esperaré aquí.

—Sé que lo harás —respondió Ginny acercando sus labios a los del auror.


	16. Capítulo 15

Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de La falsa paz, espero les guste y dejen un comentario si les gustó el capítulo. No toma mucho tiempo y me hace feliz y me da ganas de actualizar xD. Bueno ya estamos entrando al último tramo de la historia, falta un tercio o menos, espero que se enganchen y se queden hasta el final. Nos vemos.

**15**

Harry Potter vio a Ginny salir de la enfermería y su corazón se contrajo. Era una sensación extraña y casi olvidada, sentía miedo por ella. El auror sabía que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa para evitar que Ginny corriera peligro.

«Te estás ablandando y eres un hipócrita», le decía una voz desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Harry era consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado en el transcurso de los años como auror en Central. Aun cuando él intentaba quitarle importancia, sabía que estaba perdiendo su humanidad poco a poco. Él tenía que tomar las decisiones imposibles, las que otros evitaban, él tenía que forzar a las personas para conseguir información para salvar inocentes, aún a costa de la muerte.

«¿La vida de una persona es comparable a la de miles? —pensó Harry—. La de Ginny, debe ser una vida igual de valiosa o prescindible que otra.»

Pero no podía creer eso.

«Entonces las vidas de Víctor, Michael, Fred, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks y otras que se perdieron si eran justificables para lograr el bien mayor —la voz le carcomía el cerebro, una voz parecida a la de Voldemort—. ¿Eres Dios para decidir qué vida vale más y cuál menos?»

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Harry alzó la varita hacia la puerta y la pelirroja entró corriendo.

—Los intrusos están camino a la lechucería, eso nos dará algunos minutos de ventaja —Ginny respiraba agitadamente—. Vamos a las mazmorras.

—Ayúdame a pararme —Harry cruzó un brazo sobre el hombro de Ginny.

—A las tres. Uno, dos...

El grito ahogado de Harry conmovió a Ginny, la cara del auror se había puesto súbitamente pálida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, apresurémonos —Harry se mordía los labios tratando de desviar el dolor—. Ginny, fíjate en el mapa si estamos libres para salir.

La pelirroja se acercó hacia el mapa que estaba sobre la cama y se quedó helada ante lo que vio.

—Harry, solo veo a Hermione y a Ron —dijo Ginny con un hilillo de voz—. No veo a Sean por ningún lado.

Harry sabía que si el nombre de Sean había desaparecido del mapa, solo podía significar una cosa.

«Otra muerte sobre mis hombros», pensó Harry.

********

Los tres amigos caminaban encorvados bajo la capa, su paso era presuroso, pero cuidadoso. El pasadizo que desembocaba en la Sala del Pozo estaba muy poco iluminado porque algunas de las antorchas se habían apagado.

—Veo a un terrorista cerca del pozo —dijo Ron en voz baja—. El otro está a unos metros.

—¿Ves algún recipiente? —preguntó Hermione.

—No veo nada desde aquí.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Sean se veía nervioso.

Ron observó las distancias entre los hombres y su nivel de alerta. Los dos parecían enfrascados en una discusión, no tenían las varitas en las manos.

—Creo que lo mejor será acercarnos lo más posible, con la capa encima, y atacarlos desprevenidos.

—¿Qué esperamos? —dijo Sean moviéndose hacia el pozo.

—No, espera a que...

Hermione intentó coger del brazo a Sean, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un hechizo protector, invocado por los intrusos, se activó cuando el sanador puso un pie sobre el piso de la Sala del pozo y los empujó contra la pared. Los terroristas se alarmaron debido a la súbita aparición de piernas sin torsos, pero se repusieron al instante, sacaron sus varitas y se refugiaron detrás de un bloque de piedra.

—Maldita sea —gritó Ron tirando la capa a un costado—. Cúbranse detrás del pozo.

Los tres amigos avanzaron hacia el medio de la Sala, lanzando maldiciones para cubrir su avance. Hermione tropezó y cayó sobre el piso lleno de agua y rocas, Ron retrocedió, la cogió de un brazo y jaló de ella. Sean los cubría con maldiciones imperdonables, los terroristas disminuyeron sus ataques.

—Sean, Hermione y tú vayan por la izquierda, yo me acercaré por la derecha —el pelirrojo tenía el cabello mojado y alborotado—. No sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta que lleguen sus compañeros. No los aturdan.

Los dos sanadores asintieron y se movieron hacia unas gruesas tuberías a la izquierda del pozo.

«Si sus compañeros llegan antes de que nosotros recuperemos la sustancia, será el fin de los tres», pensó Ron.

El auror dejó la protección del pozo y corrió hacia la derecha lanzando maldiciones.

********

—Debo ir a ayudarlos—Ginny no podía creer lo que Harry decía.

—Son demasiados —Harry veía las seis etiquetas con nombres revolotear por el castillo buscando la salida hacia los terrenos—. Estarán en desventaja, no puedes arriesgarte así.

Luego de la triste desaparición del nombre de Sean, Harry no podía enfocar sus pensamientos y su conciencia era un punto de dolor, aún más agudo que el de su pierna. Para empeorar la situación, algo había pasado que los intrusos del castillo buscaban volver a la Sala del Pozo.

«Han descubierto que estamos intentando recuperar la sustancia —pensó Harry—. Hermione y Ron siguen resistiendo pero si los seis terroristas vuelven al pozo, no tendrán oportunidad. Y Ginny quiere ir...»

—Harry, en cualquier momento lograrán salir del castillo—Ginny le hablaba con voz firme, pero con un deje de preocupación ante la extraña actitud de Harry—. Debo ir a ayudarlos, no hay nada que discutir. Es mi hermano y son nuestros amigos.

«Ginny si te pierdo a ti, me volvería loco —Harry quería decirle—. No podría volver a ser el mismo y nunca me lo perdonaría. También quiero salvar a nuestros amigos, pero, maldita sea, cómo puedo pensar en sacrificar a Ron y Hermione»

—Lo sé, pero no puedo...

—Escucha, prométeme algo —Ginny veía con asombro a un Harry vulnerable, inseguro. No podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así—. Luego de hoy, luego de recuperar la sustancia y toda esta crisis termine, nos iremos.

—¿Adónde?

—No importa. Tú dejarás este trabajo y yo el mío —Ginny le acariciaba el cabello al auror—. Solo nos dedicaremos a ser felices, este trabajo te destruye y yo lo sé. Tú piensas que eres el único que puede hacerlo, eso no es verdad. Ya hiciste demasiado.

—Pero...

Ginny lo besó con ternura en la frente, luego en las mejillas y, finalmente, en los labios. Harry se estremeció.

—Solo promételo.

Harry tenía muchas cosas que decir, cosas que debió haberlas dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero dijo lo que más deseaba creer.

—Lo prometo.

Ginny miró el Mapa del Merodeador y vio que los intrusos no lograban salir del castillo todavía. La pelirroja agradeció, mentalmente, al castillo por sus pasadizos y sus escaleras que cambiaban de lugar.

—Volveré —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa antes de salir de la enfermería con la varita en la mano.

Harry trató de sonreírle de vuelta, pero no pudo. La cabellera de Ginny fue un remolino rojo al salir corriendo hacia el pasadizo. El auror se quedó solo, tenía la varita en la mano y los ojos clavados en la mota que representaba a Ginny en el mapa. También vio a Ron y Hermione desplegarse en posiciones contrarias, uno hacia la derecha y la otra hacia la izquierda.

«¿Qué mierda me pasa? —Harry empezaba a recuperar la compostura—. Haber pensado por unos instantes dejar a Ron y Hermione a su suerte. Ginny tiene razón, estoy dejando de ser yo, después de hoy dejaré de ser auror. Solo me enfocaré en ser feliz con ella.»

El dolor de la pierna empezó a disminuir y el de su conciencia aún más.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Hola a todos, sé que tardé muchísimo en actualizar, pero por cosas de la vida, como perder mi usb en la universidad con el capítulo terminado xD, me atrasé. Ahora lo volví a escribir y escribí un capítulo extra y lo he juntado con este, así que este es un capítulo doble especial xD. Espero les guste y me dejen un comentario que tanto me hacen feliz :). **

**16**

Ginny Weasley corría a través del bosque. La pelirroja esquivaba las ramas bajas de los árboles y sostenía la varita con fuerza, atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

«Espero no llegar demasiado tarde.»

Al llegar al claro del bosque donde el pasadizo, que bajaba hacia la Sala del Pozo, se escondía detrás de una puerta de madera camuflada entre unos árboles disminuyó el paso. Casi todas las antorchas estaban apagadas, Ginny se alumbró con la varita y caminó con los oídos atentos a cualquier ruido.

Los sonidos de explosiones y maldiciones se hicieron más fuertes, la pelirroja apresuró el paso para llegar hasta el agujero que daba paso a la Sala del Pozo, donde Ron y Ginny seguirían luchando por recuperar la sustancia.

«Donde Sean murió», pensó con tristeza. No había conocido muy bien al sanador, pero en las últimas horas había sido uno de los compañeros más leales.

Ginny Weasley atravesó corriendo el hueco en la pared y la Sala del Pozo se abrió ante ella. La estancia estaba más destruida, las cañerías estaban destrozadas y el pozo tenía varios huecos y fisuras donde las maldiciones le habían pegado. La pelirroja buscó con la mirada a sus amigos.

Lo que vio la dejó perpleja.

Sean peleaba codo a codo con Hermione. Los dos amigos atacaban con fiereza a los dos terroristas que, cubiertos detrás de un bloque de roca, tenían problemas para resistir.

«Pero Sean no aparece en el mapa del merodeador, no puede ser.»

También vio acercarse por el otro lado a Ron, los terroristas no se percataban de lo cerca que estaba el pelirrojo. Ginny empezó a lanzar hechizos contra los terroristas, uno se alejó de la roca para responder el ataque y Ron aprovechó la oportunidad. Un rayo verde lo golpeó en el pecho y el terrorista cayó muerto al instante. El otro se intentó proteger, pero el hechizo de Sean lo golpeó, lanzándolo contra la pared. El impulso fue tan fuerte que la cabeza del intruso dejó una estela roja en la piedra.

—Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? —gritó agitada Hermione acercándose hacia Ginny.

—Vimos en el mapa que Sean había muerto —la pelirroja hablaba con inseguridad y el sanador la miraba confundido—. Además, el resto de los intrusos viene hacia aquí. Debemos volver al castillo ahora mismo.

Ron se acercó hacia el terrorista caído y se agachó junto al cuerpo. El grupo lo miró acercarse con un recipiente de metal en la mano y una sonrisa.

—Tengo la sustancia, volvamos al castillo.

********

Harry Potter vio con tranquilidad que Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban juntos y las dos motas que representaban a los dos terroristas habían desaparecido, pero la tranquilidad duró poco. Los otros seis intrusos habían logrado salir del castillo y se dirigían hacia la Sala del Pozo. Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre del celular.

«Los teléfonos no funcionan cuando el encantamiento Desperatus está activado», pensó sin encontrar respuesta a esto.

El auror confundido respondió el teléfono.

—Harry me has decepcionado —dijo la voz que lo había ayudado y traicionado a lo largo del día.

Harry sintió su sangre hervir.

—Me engañaste. Los terroristas no tenían a George, yo los atraje hasta el pozo.

Una risa áspera se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Yo te ayudé a detener el intento de asesinato contra el Ministro, gracias a mí pudo escapar. Yo te quité la venda de los ojos sobre Central, hay un espía ahí —la voz iba aumentando su enfado—. Te ayudé a escapar de Central cuando te iban a procesar por todo las leyes que has roto hoy. Hice todo eso por ti y tú no eres capaz de hacerme un simple favor después de haberme ganado tu confianza.

—¿Qué favor?

—Anula el encantamiento, llama a tus amigos y diles que entreguen la sustancia. Nadie saldrá lastimado, nos dejas ir y olvidemos el asunto.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso —la pierna de Harry empezó a palpitar—. Ayúdame a entender lo que quieres hacer, ¿por qué haces todo esto?

—Simplemente por dinero. Los que me contrataron tienen ideales más oscuros y complicados que los míos, yo solo creo en lo que puedo tocar y gastar.

—¿Por qué en Hogwarts? —el auror veía en el mapa que sus tres amigos regresaban al castillo, en cualquier momento se encontrarían cara a cara con los intrusos—. ¿Qué puedes ganar matando niños?

«Pero si anulo el encantamiento y los llamo para prevenirlos, puede haber terroristas listos para entrar a Hogwarts.»

—¿Matar niños? —la voz se tensó—. La sustancia debilita el cuerpo, pero no mata. La sustancia te da control. ¿Cómo crees que Krum lideró el ataque al Ministerio?

—¿Krum estaba siendo controlado?

—La sustancia te permite controlar las acciones de las personas que han estado en contacto con la sustancia por un largo tiempo.

«Por eso el pozo era el lugar ideal, los alumnos tomarían esa agua durante meses sin darse cuenta de nada», pensó Harry con amargura.

—¿Y de que servirían niños controlados? —preguntó el auror con rabia.

—Para nada, pero sus padres serían de mucha utilidad, hay muchos con cargos importantes —la voz era fría—. Solo bastaría una llamada: Señor, su hijo se cortará un dedo y se lo enviará por correo si no hace exactamente lo que le digo.

—Maldito bastardo.

—Los que me contrataron lo son, yo solo hago mi trabajo y desaparezco. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Debes estar más que demente si piensas que aceptaré después de todo lo que me has contado —Harry cerraba la mano alrededor del celular con fuerza.

—Aceptarás, sé que lo harás. No hacerlo tendría graves consecuencias para Ginny.

********

Las maldiciones golpeaban los árboles y las hojas y ramas volaban por todos lados. Ginny se protegía detrás de un tronco, la varita pegada en el pecho se movía rápidamente al ritmo de su respiración. Vio un movimiento sospechoso a la izquierda y lanzó una maldición. La respuesta satisfactoria de un quejido le llegó a los oídos.

Ron luchaba contra dos terroristas al mismo tiempo y sangraba de un brazo. Sean y Hermione luchaban contra tres terroristas, tenían magulladuras en la cara y los brazos.

La noche se esclarecía fugazmente cuando alguna maldición surcaba el aire. A la luz verdosa de una maldición imperdonable Ginny vio a su hermano llamarlos a todos con señas y señalar un lugar. La pelirroja siguió la dirección del dedo de Ron y entrevió la cabaña de Hagrid cubierto por algunos árboles y maleza. Hermione lanzó un hechizo que provocó una cortina de humo y todos empezaron a correr hacia la protección de la cabaña.

Luego de correr angustiosos minutos lograron llegar a la cabaña del guardabosques. La puerta estaba trancada, usualmente, Hagrid se encontraba en Londres durante las vacaciones del colegio.

—Reducto —gritó Ginny apuntando a la puerta de roble la cual saltó en miles de pedazos.

Los cuatro amigos entraron a la cabaña y Hermione empezó a caminar alrededor murmurando hechizos y encantamientos protectores. Sean y Ron lanzaban hechizos desde las ventanas a las sombras que se movían afuera. Ginny se acercó al marco vacío de la puerta y desde ahí intentó atacar a una escurridiza sombra que lanzaba hechizos contra la cabaña.

La noche se iluminó.

Una potente llamarada cobró vida alrededor de la cabaña, las llamas tenían 2 metros de alto y la temperatura subió rápidamente. Lo único que mantenía a raya a el fuego eran los encantamientos protectores que Hermione había conjurado.

—Los hechizos no resistirán mucho tiempo —avisó Hermione con nerviosismo.

Ginny se acercó a sus amigos que se apretujaban al centro de la cabaña, alejándose lo más posible del asfixiante calor.

Ron se palpó los bolsillos del pantalón, como buscando algo.

—Los celulares no deberían funcionar —dijo el pelirrojo sacando su celular que vibraba.

Ron, con el semblante confundido, contestó la llamada y después de escuchar por unos segundos puso el celular en altavoz al medio del grupo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

—Es Harry, necesita que lo escuchemos todos —contestó el pelirrojo.

La mirada seria y taciturna de Ron no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?

—La persona que me alertó sobre el ataque al Ministerio y nos ayudó a escapar de Central, me ha engañado —Harry respiraba para controlar su rabia—. Él estaba detrás del ataque al Ministerio, solo me avisó para ganarse mi confianza. Él está detrás de este ataque, necesitaba que los guiara hasta la Sala del Pozo y eso hice.

—Harry ahora no es momento para auto reprocharse, estamos rodeados y necesitamos buscar una manera de salir de aquí —dijo Ginny.

—Solo hay una forma: debemos entregarles la sustancia —el tono de voz de Harry era suplicante y eso los desconcertó—. El traidor me explicó los efectos y son lentos, tendremos tiempo para detenerlos de nuevo.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Te permite controlar a las personas a voluntad, pero éstas tienen que estar en un largo contacto con el agua. Así fueron controlados Krum y Michael, ellos no lo sabían, intentaron justificar sus actos con excusas lógicas.

Las llamaradas empezaron a cerrarse aún más alrededor de la cabaña, solo medio metro separaba a las llamas de la casa de Hagrid.

—No podemos darle la sustancia, podrían duplicarla y triplicarla, podrían empezar con el resto del planeta —la pelirroja hablaba con firmeza—. No podemos ceder ante sus amenazas.

—Tenemos que hacerlo...

—No, siempre hay una alternativa, tú mismo lo dijiste antes. Hay que buscar el bien mayor y no el personal.

—Ginny, tú también estás infectada —gritó el moreno—. Michael y tú fueron infectados al mismo tiempo. Si no entregamos la sustancia ahora mismo, en un minuto, empezarán a ordenarte que...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Podrían ordenarle qué? —preguntó Ron con aspereza.

—Que deje de respirar, que se arranque a mordiscos un dedo, cualquier cosa —la voz de Harry era torva.

—Podemos desmayarla, podemos amarrarla —empezó a balbucear Hermione.

—De nada serviría y no pienso tomar el riesgo. Entreguen la sustancia ahora.

«No puedo permitir que la sustancia vuelva a caer en manos de los terroristas —pensó Ginny cerrando los puños con fuerza, las uñas se clavaban contra la carne— Si mataran miles de inocentes por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría y Harry tampoco por tomar esta decisión. Prefiero morir por mi elección que vivir como un títere.»

—No puedo permitir esto y es mi elección—dijo la pelirroja con un hilo de voz mirando a Ron—. Dile a mis papás que lo siento y Harry, perdóname por romper nuestra promesa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry confundido, segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y empezar a gritar.

Todo pasó en un instante. Ginny empujó a Ron y le quitó la sustancia de las manos, Hermione intentó sujetarla, pero la pelirroja fue más rápida. Ginny saltó hacia las llamas con la sustancia sujeta contra su pecho y lágrimas en los ojos. Al hacer contacto la sustancia con las llamas hubo una explosión y su onda de choque empujó a todos al piso.

Los gritos de Harry eran desgarradores.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Hola, me tomé un descanso de publicar xD. He escrito dos capítulos, para tener un capítulo de repuesto, ya que estas semanas serán muy complicadas porque ya se acerca el fin de clases en la universidad :) y pensar que empecé a escribir esta historia en vacaciones. Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, el próximo espero publicarlo en unos pocos días, depende de como va la recepción xD. Dejen sus dudas y preguntas en los comentarios que me ayudan muchísimo y les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar. El último capítulo lo leyó más de cien personas :), espero cien comentarios xD. Nos vemos.  
**

**17  
**

Harry veía pasar el cielo negro y apagado, no había estrellas esa noche.

Cuatro personas caminaban al ritmo del auror, que avanzaba flotando en posición horizontal. Había recobrado el conocimiento solo unos minutos atrás, el olor a árboles y tierra húmeda lo mareaba.

«Estoy en el bosque», pensó Harry exhausto, cansado como nunca se había sentido en la vida.

Escuchó voces familiares y volteó la cabeza alrededor en busca de ellas. Ron, Sean y Hermione lo veían desde una tienda construida en el claro del bosque, pero sus miradas no eran de reconocimiento, eran de dolor. Entonces Harry se acordó.

«Ginny»

Una ola de dolor y tristeza lo inundó, quería gritar y llorar, pero no podía. Sentía la garganta desgarrada y los nudillos le dolían. Los sanadores se dirigieron hacia la tienda, en el interior había equipos médicos y camillas repartidas en el espacio.

—Harry, estos sanadores te llevaran a San Mungo, pero primero deben hacerte unas pruebas preliminares —dijo Hermione con los ojos rojos de llorar, sostenía la mano de Ron que se encontraba deshecho.

—No —la voz de Harry era cavernosa—. Llévenme a Central, tengo que encontrar a los culpables de… esto.

Sean se acercó a Harry y le puso una mano en el pecho.

—Estás malherido, si no tratan esa herida, puedes perder no solo la pierna, sino la vida —Sean trataba de sonar lógico—. Además, no tenemos pista alguna. Los encontraremos, te lo prometo, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Harry quiso refutar, pero sabía que era verdad. No tenían por donde empezar a buscar.

—Tengo que interrogar a los prisioneros.

—No hay prisioneros, están muertos.

Harry no sabía que había pasado después de desmayarse, lo último que se acordaba era de las últimas palabras de Ginny.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Después de la explosión, los encantamientos protectores de Hermione se rompieron —Sean evitó mencionar el nombre de la pelirroja—. Tuvimos que salir de la cabaña de Hagrid a enfrentarnos a los terroristas. En ese momento Bronn y diez aurores aparecieron.

—¿Bronn está aquí?

— Kingsley recibió nuestro mensaje, le ordenó a Bronn que venga en nuestra ayuda —Ron hablaba en voz baja—. Aurelius no tuvo alternativa y tuvo que obedecer a la orden directa del Ministro

—¿Cómo pudo entrar?

—Bronn creó el encantamiento Desperatus y conoce sus puntos débiles, no tuvo problemas en romperlo y así pudo salvarnos la vida.

La claridad empezó a volver a la mente de Harry y se empezó a dar cuenta que lo los terroristas habían planeado sus movimientos cuidadosamente.

—Desaparecieron a Sean del mapa—dijo el moreno de pronto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el sanador confundido.

—No sé como, pero desaparecieron a Sean del Mapa del Merodeador. Lo hicieron para que Ginny yo vengamos en su ayuda y así obligarme a devolverles la sustancia, pero no calcularon que yo estaba herido y solo Ginny vendría —la simple mención de su nombre le provocaba un estremecimiento—. Tampoco calcularon la decisión de Ginny, nadie lo hizo.

«Tengo que preguntarlo, no cambiará nada, pero tengo que saberlo», pensó Harry.

—¿Han encontrado su cuerpo?

Un silencio se instauró en el lugar. Los sanadores que se encontraban limpiando las heridas de Harry se detuvieron. Ron les indicó con un gesto que les dieran unos minutos de privacidad.

—La explosión fue muy fuerte, la sustancia es altamente inflamable —Hermione respondía rápidamente, tratando de no volver a llorar.

—¿Lo encontraron o no? —Harry preguntó con voz fría.

—No quedó nada —respondió un pálido Ron—. Mis padres no tendrán ni si quiera eso.

—Te juro que no pararé hasta encontrar a los culpables, no importa que tenga que hacer.

En ese instante, Bronn entró a la tienda con paso raudo. Tenía el cabello alborotado y las mejillas encendidas.

—Hemos peinado la zona y no tenemos ningún rastro, los cadáveres estarán aquí en cualquier momento, los hemos etiquetado y revisado. Estamos esperando la orden del traslador para llevarlos a Central y hacerles una autopsia —Aurelius se peinó el cabello—. Supongo les debo una disculpa, además, siento mucho lo de Ginnny. No puedo imaginar lo que sienten, pero tienen todas mis condolencias.

—Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a encontrar a los responsables—siseó Harry.

Bronn lo observó con compasión y le dijo con voz conciliadora.

—Por supuesto, todos los recursos de Central se dedicarán a esto, pero primero, tú debes responder a las acusaciones que se te han presentado. Cuando salgas libre de éstos, podrás unirte a la investigación.

—Refutar esas acusaciones me puede tomar semanas, necesito empezar ahora mismo.

—Harry, escúchame, es imposible lo que me estás pidiendo. Primero, con tu pierna en ese estado no eres muy útil; segundo, las acusaciones son muy serias, ataque a aurores, escapar de Central, la muerte de Michael Corner…

—Aurelius, no me puedes hacer esto. Sabes lo que Ginny significaba para mí y es hermana de Ron, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Ron puede empezar la investigación, yo confío en que te absolverán de estos cargos y en unas semanas podrás unirte nuevamente. Esto tomará tiempo, no tenemos ninguna pista sobre los culpables de esto.

—Bronn, maldita sea, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor —Harry empezó a alzar la voz —. Mientras más tiempo pase, será más difícil.

—Lo siento, es mi última palabra. Estos sanadores te llevarán a San Mungo y cuando estés recuperado, un par de aurores te pondrán en arresto domiciliario hasta que puedas responder a las acusaciones frente al tribunal del Ministerio.

—¿Por qué no me llevan a la clínica de Central?

—Tus heridas son más graves de lo que se puede manejar ahí, la señorita Granger estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, Bronn tenía razón.

—Además, me tienes que dar tu varita, no me expondré a otra fuga. Y no te preocupes por tu protección, tengo a una unidad de aurores en San Mungo.

Harry pensó en protestar, pero sabía que no habría forma de ganar esa discusión.

—Ron, te puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites para volver al trabajo, por favor, comunícales a tu familia mis condolencias.

Bronn les dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la tienda, los sanadores que se encontraban a un costado se acercaron hacia Harry.

—Denme un minuto más, por favor.

—Lo siento, son órdenes directas —respondió un sanador con gesto adusto.

—Le daremos un minuto —corrigió un sanador de mayor de edad y añadió en voz baja a su compañero—. Es Harry Potter, ten un poco de consideración.

Hermione esperó a que los aurores se alejaran para empezar a hablar.

—Todas tus acciones de hoy fueron justificadas, sé que el tribunal te declarará inocente.

—En realidad eso es lo que menos me importa.

—¿De qué hablas? —Hermione no entendía el cambio brusco de actitud de Harry—. Te podrían dar años en Azkaban si te encuentran culpable.

Harry usó su entrenamiento y empezó a separar sus emociones, éstas no lograrían nada por encontrar a los culpables.

—Ahora necesito la lista de nombres de los terroristas que cayeron muertos, Bronn dijo que ya los habían identificado.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó Ron.

—Los celulares funcionaron aún durante el encantamiento Desperatus, eso solo lo podría haber hecho alguien familiarizado con el hechizo.

—Te refieres a alguien de Central.

—Así es, el miserable culpable de la muerte de Ginny, me dijo que había un espía en Central, creo que no mentía en eso.

Harry les contó rápidamente sobre los verdaderos motivos de la persona que consideraban su aliada, su verdadero móvil solo era el dinero y trabajaba para alguien más. Además le había recalcado la presencia de un espía en Central.

—¿Estás pensando en Bronn?

—No, Aurelius es muy estricto con las normas, pero no es un traidor. Él me convenció de unirme a Central, lo hizo con sus ideales y sus convicciones, esas no pertenecen a un mercenario que asesina por galeones.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la lista de terroristas muertos?

—El que planeó todo esto, nos conocía my bien. Los terroristas no salen de la nada. Con la lista de sus nombres podemos buscar relaciones con todas las personas que trabajan en Central —Harry intentó sentarse pero el dolor en la pierna se lo evitó—. Sean tu como sanador y auror, puedes tener un acceso menos sospechoso.

—Lo haré ahora mismo —dijo Sean saliendo rápidamente de la estancia.

Los sanadores se acercaron hacia el moreno.

—Ron, envíame a San Mungo la lista de nombres y empieza a buscar todas las relaciones posibles con las personas de Central. Eso debe darnos algún tipo de pista —Harry observó el traslador en la mano del sanador que le había dado unos minutos —. Gracias por el tiempo, estoy listo.

«Estoy listo para vengar la muerte de Ginny», pensó Harry antes de desaparecer junto a los sanadores.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron solos, se sujetaron las manos y salieron hacia el claro del bosque.

—Quería darles la noticia personalmente a mis padres, pero debo volver a Central —la voz de Ron volvió a teñirse de dolor.

—Yo lo haré, no sería correcto hacerlo por el teléfono —Hermione se paró frente a él y lo besó tiernamente—. Tú ayuda a Harry a encontrarlos, se lo debemos a Ginny.

—Lo sé.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Hola a tods, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, me estoy demorando en actualizar casi dos semandas, pero los capítulos son más largos, pero ya por fin salí de vacaciones de la universidad de nuevo xD. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, lo hice en vacaciones y actualizaba dos veces por semana :), ahora se me hizo mucho más difícil, porque acabo de salir de los exámenes finales, pero ya estoy libre. Esperen pronto el capítulo, y las culminaciones de esta historia, de mi parodia y la precuela de esta historia. Espero les guste y dejen un comentario xD.**

**18**

La habitación en San Mungo era espaciosa. Los aurores habían exigido una habitación sin ningún tipo de acompañante o teléfono y todas las personas estaban siendo controladas antes de ingresar. Harry Potter miraba la noche cerrada a través de la ventana cuando un sanador entró.

—Señor Potter, debería intentar descansar —dijo en tono paternal—. Son las cuatro de la mañana y ha tenido un día muy agitado.

—¿Cómo está mi pierna?

—Sanará, pero tendrá que tener un reposo prolongado. Por lo menos un mes de mínima actividad física, yo recomendaría tres.

—Es demasiado tiempo —Harry gruñó.

—Creo que no es consciente de la seriedad de su herida, señor Potter —el sanador habló con voz calmada pero firme—. Unas horas más y su pierna se hubiera perdido, no habríamos tenido más remedio que amputar para que el maleficio no contagie el resto de su cuerpo.

«No puedo esperar tanto tiempo para vengar a Ginny», pensó Harry con dolor. El medimago notó la cara de dolor de Harry y se acercó a revisarle los vendajes en la herida.

—Es normal que los vendajes le ardan y sea un fastidio los primeros días, se los voy a revisar de todas maneras.

Harry iba a señalar que el dolor que sentía no era físico, sino uno más doloroso, cuando vio un bulto delgado que sobresalía en la bata del sanador. Con un rápido movimiento sacó la varita y la colocó debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Necesita algo más? —preguntó el medimago.

—En realidad necesito un favor. No hablo con mi ahijado desde la mañana y debe estar muy preocupado.

—No sabía que tenía uno, pero me han prohibido expresamente que se le facilite algún medio de comunicación.

—Es hijo de Remus Lupin —dijo Harry resignado en voz baja.

El sanador suavizó su expresión y pareció debatir consigo mismo por unos minutos.

—Lo conocí en Hogwarts, no éramos grandes amigos, pero me apené cuando escuché que murió —luego de un momento de duda sacó un móvil de su bolsillo—. Lo vendré a recoger en un rato.

—No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.

—Claro, lo dejaré solo.

Harry esperó unos minutos para usar el celular, el suyo se lo habían quitado junto a su varita. El primer número que marcó fue el de Ginny. Lo hizo automáticamente, sin pensar demasiado, la voz de Ginny le respondió.

—En estos momentos no puedo responder, si deseas deja tu mensaje después de la señal, te responderé lo antes posible.

Un ramalazo de tristeza golpeó a Harry en el estómago, el auror colgó rápidamente y se recriminó el perder tiempo cuando el culpable de la muerte de la pelirroja seguía libre. El siguiente número que marcó fue el de Ron.

—Weasley, ¿Quién habla?

—Soy Harry, conseguí un teléfono, ¿Sean consiguió la lista de los terroristas?

—Sí, yo tengo una copia, ya empecé a analizarla, y Hermione se ofreció a llevarte una, ella no llamará la atención ahí, todos la conocen.

—Pero también saben que es mi amiga.

—Confía en ella, sé que logrará pasar, debe estar por llegar.

—Está bien, ¿hablaste con tus padres?

—No puedo dejar Central en este momento, el ataque al Ministerio y a Hogwarts ha creado un montón de trabajo y situaciones, todos estamos al límite —la voz de Ron era cansada—. Hermione irá a la Madriguera después de dejarte la lista, yo saldré de aquí lo antes posible.

—Ron, lo siento mucho. Si yo no hubiera involucrado a Ginny en esto, nada le hubiera pasado —el moreno sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Un silencio se instauró en la línea.

—Conozco a Ginny, sé que ella no te dejó opción. Ahora solo nos queda encontrar a los culpables de esto —el pelirrojo rompió el silencio con voz calmada.

—¿Has encontrado algo en la lista que involucre a alguno de Central?

—Todavía nada, pero recién estoy empezando. Te avisaré si encuentro algo.

Un ruido en la puerta alertó a Harry.

—Te llamo luego —dijo y colgó.

La puerta se abrió y la luz del pasadizo entró a la habitación en penumbras, la silueta de una persona se recortó en el espacio iluminado. Harry se tensó y se sintió indefenso sin su varita, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados como si durmiera.

—¿Estás dormido? —una voz cálida y familiar le preguntó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

—Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste pasar tan rápido? —Harry se sentó.

—Yo trabajo aquí, no fue difícil y también tuve un poco de ayuda.

—¿De quién?

—Katie Bell es parte del grupo de aurores que están aquí para protegerte. Cuando me vio distrajo a algunos de sus compañeros —Hermione le dio la lista a Harry—. ¿Reconoces algún nombre?

El auror recorrió la lista rápidamente, pero ningún nombre significaba algo.

«¿Esperabas encontrar el apellido de alguno de Central?», se recriminó Harry derrotado. Los nombres de los terroristas eran nombres normales, no detectaba ningún patrón o nacionalidad extranjera, todos tenían apellidos comunes.

—No reconozco a nadie.

Hermione emitió un bufido de decepción.

—Lo siento Harry, sé que aparecerán nuevas pistas con el tiempo. Debo apurarme, tengo que ir a la Madriguera a darles...

—Espera —dijo Harry con voz tensa.

El último nombre de la lista le llamó la atención. Chris Martin. La mente de Harry empezó a burbujear, el nombre le sonaba familiar pero no sabía de donde.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?

Entonces lo golpeó.

—El archivo de Chris Martin lo tuve hoy en mi oficina. Hace unos días atrapamos a un cabecilla de un grupo de magos mercenarios y en su poder encontramos diferentes documentos.

—¿Qué decía el archivo de Martin? —preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

—No lo sé. Esta mañana iba a revisarlos, tenía un grupo de sospechosos que clasificar, pero no lo pude hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Bronn me los pidió, me dijo que él se encargaría de hacerlo, me mandó a seguir una pista sobre un sospechoso que él había recibido —Harry hablaba lentamente con la mirada perdida—. Cuando estaba de camino recibí la llamada avisándome del ataque al Ministerio.

—¿Estás diciendo que si hubieras revisado esos archivos se habría evitado lo de hoy?

—Sí, lo hubiéramos detenido e interrogado en el momento.

—¿Sospechas que Bronn lo hizo a propósito? —preguntó Hermione con voz cautelosa.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Harry marcó el número de Ron.

—Harry, ¿llegó Hermione?

—Sí, Ron necesito que revises algo por mí.

—Dime.

—Bronn me mandó en la mañana a investigar una pista sobre un sospechoso en la parte norte de la ciudad. Me dijo que la pista le había llegado a su oficina directamente —Harry hablaba atropelladamente—. ¿Puedes revisarlo en su archivo?

—¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo Ron, te lo explicaré luego.

Hubo un momento de silencio, la respiración agitada de Harry se acentuaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

—No hay ninguna investigación registrada por parte de Bronn, desde hace dos días.

—¿Dónde está Bronn ahora?

—Está en su oficina. Maldita sea, Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

Todas las piezas empezaron a encajar en la mente de Harry.

—Bronn es el espía —dijo el moreno con voz ansiosa—. Debes detenerlo ahora mismo.

—No tenemos pruebas, no puedes estar tan seguro.

—Ron, no podemos esperar —Harry se exasperó—. Bronn con la autoridad de su posición, puede desaparecer todas las pruebas que lo involucran. No podemos perder tiempo.

—Harry, escucho....entrecortada....teléfono

—Ron, no te escucho —gritó Harry y luego se dirigió a Hermione—. Han cortado la comunicación, Bronn debe saber que vamos tras él.

—Tú no te puedes mover en ese estado.

—Podré si tú me ayudas —Harry la miró fijamente—. El hechizo que me aplicó Sean en la pierna me dio muchas horas, ahora solo necesito una.

—Casi pierdes la vida por eso —Hermione restalló—. No voy a ser la culpable de que te pase algo.

Harry sujetó a Hermione de la ropa con una mano y con la otra la apuntó al rostro con la varita que tenía escondida entre las sábanas.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué haces? —dijo Hermione en un susurro ahogado.

—Convoca el maldito hechizo, Hermione —los ojos de Harry estaban inyectados de rabia—. Ya no tengo nada que perder y puedo ser muy persuasivo.

Hermione se zafó de la mano de Harry, pero la varita la apuntaba amenazadora.

—Harry entiendo tu rabia, pero esto no es lo correcto.

—Hazlo —la voz de Harry estaba cargada de una frialdad que Hermione nunca le había escuchado—. O un imperius lo hará por ti.

—No te atreverías —Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero su voz era segura y firme—. Lo sé, te conozco.

La mano de Harry empezó a temblar y con un movimiento lento la bajó.

—Hermione, solo yo puedo detener a Bronn —Harry tenía la voz quebrada—. Los demás aurores seguirán los procedimientos y reglas, así nunca podrán atraparlo, no a alguien como él.

—Pero vas a condenar tu vida, Harry. Piensa en…

—¿Qué puedo hacer Hermione? —Harry hablaba en un susurro afiebrado con la mirada vacía—. Dime que es lo correcto y lo haré, pero si no lo sabes dame esa oportunidad de vengar a Ginny.

El silencio se instauró en la habitación. Hermione, tras unos segundos de vacilación, sacó su varita y realizó un encantamiento complejo a la pierna de su amigo. Harry se paró con dificultad, pero podía caminar.

—Solo te pido una cosa, no hagas algo con lo que no puedas vivir.

—No pienso hacerlo —dijo Harry en voz baja, al tiempo que se apuntaba con la varita y desaparecía.

Hermione se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, implorando que las palabras de Harry no tengan el significado sombrío que implicaba su tono de voz.

********

Tenía pocos minutos antes de que los aurores acudieran a su oficina. Con un movimiento de la varita desapareció una pila de documentos y archivos. Aurelius Bronn realizaba todo con parsimonia y elegantes movimientos. El auror cogió su capa que colgaba de un perchero y se la colocó encima antes de salir hacia el pasillo. Giró un par de veces por los pasadizos de Central y bajó al sótano, donde se encontraba la morgue.

El lugar estaba vacío, salvo por los muertos etiquetados y una sanadora que llenaba unos formularios y se levantó respetuosamente al ver acercarse a Bronn. La seductora mirada de Aurelius hizo que se sonroje y su cara expresó verdadera sorpresa cuando el auror se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Su rostro encendido palideció cuando sintió una varita en el abdomen.

—Lo siento —le susurró Bronn al oído.

Bronn sujetó el cuerpo de la sanadora y la dejó en el piso con cuidado, casi con amabilidad. Caminó entre los cadáveres, cogiendo las etiquetas y leyendo los nombres buscando el que necesitaba: Michael Corner.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Hola a todos xD. Lo siento de verdad, me fui de viaje casi dos semanas aprovechando las vacaciones de medio año, pero bueno dos buenas noticias: La primera hoy publico capítulo largo y jugoso y segundo, ya acabé de escribir la historia :). Así es, ya terminé de escribirla y ya nos estamos acercando al final. Me queda casi dos semanas de vacaciones para terminar mis otros fics y empezar alguno más xD. Espero que sigan por ahí y no me hayan abandonado pese a que me demoré demasiado en actualizar. Pero como les comenté ya acabé de escribir los capítulos restants y serán subidos ni bien la mayoría los lea, es decir una semana a lo mucho entre cada capítulo. Bueno, espero les guste este capítulo y comenten :). Un saludo especial para Expelliarmus xD.**

**19**

«Todo ha salido como planeado. Bueno, casi todo.»

Aurelius Bronn caminaba por las calles de Londres con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en la calle, todavía no salía el sol, aunque algunos madrugadores miraban las ropas extrañas de Bronn. Él no desviaba la mirada y mantenía los ojos atentos a cualquier indicio de peligro. En la mano derecha sostenía la varita, cubierta por el pliegue de su capa, y en la izquierda sostenía un frasco lleno de sangre.

«Es todo lo que queda —pensó Bronn divertido—. Nunca la sangre de una persona ha valido tantos galeones.»

La idea se le había ocurrido de repente. Llegó como una corriente de agua fría sobre una quemadura reciente, lo sacó de la momentánea desesperación en la que se encontraba. Ginny Weasley había muerto y destruido la preciada sustancia, toda ella. No había forma de completar su misión y ya había gastado mucho dinero del adelanto. La persona que lo contrató para infectar el agua de Hogwarts no era alguien a quien podías fallar. Si aceptabas trabajar para él, solo existía el éxito o la muerte. Y Aurelius Bronn amaba la vida.

********

Harry Potter recorrió con la mirada los rostros sorprendidos de los aurores que lo observaban con las varitas en la mano. El moreno se había aparecido en la oficina de Bronn, como Auror de campo, tenía libertades que le permitían aparecerse dentro de Central.

—¡Harry!—Ron lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Encontraron a Bronn?

—Ya no está en Central, mató a dos aurores mientras escapaba. Anulamos sus privilegios como Auror a cargo, pero igual se abrió camino para escapar —el pelirrojo miró a Harry y luego a su pierna—. ¿Cómo sabías que no eliminamos los privilegios de tu cargo?

Harry empezó a rebuscar entre los archivos y papeles de su antiguo amigo y jefe.

—No lo sabía. ¿Hay alguna pista sobre su paradero?

—Ninguna por el momento, tengo a dos unidades barriendo Central, en busca de pistas. Ya revisé la oficina, no hay nada —Ron se acercó a su mejor amigo—. Harry, si hubiéramos anulado tus privilegios y te hubieras intentado aparecer aquí, podrías haber perdido una extremidad. Además, ¿cómo estás caminando?

Harry se acercó a un archivero y empezó a botar los papeles al piso, mientras rebuscaba algún tipo de pista.

—Eso no importa ahora, enfoquémonos en encontrar a Aurelius—la voz de Harry era fría y práctica.

—¿Sabes que estuviste a punto de perder la pierna?

Harry dejó de revisar los papeles y se volteó hacia Ron con una mirada desafiante en el rostro.

—¿Y tú sabes que has perdido una hermana?

El puño de Ron le abrió la ceja a Harry y la sangre empezó a brotar. Los aurores presentes se tensaron y apuntaron las varitas hacia Harry. El pelirrojo se preparó a recibir algún golpe o hechizo, pero no ocurrió nada. El moreno se quedó mirando su mano manchada de sangre, mientras una idea se empezaba a formar en su cabeza.

—Llama a Hermione —dijo Harry mientras salía corriendo de la oficina de Bronn—. Pregúntale si la sustancia puede ser extraída de la sangre de un infectado.

El auror sintió un dolor punzante al forzar su pierna, pero no disminuyó el ritmo. La morgue se encontraba en el sótano y sería el último lugar donde los aurores buscarían pistas o evidencia.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado. El cuerpo de una mujer estaba en el piso, Harry sacó la varita y caminó con sigilo. No había muchas posibilidades de que Bronn siguiera ahí, pero no se confiaría. Se acercó a la mujer y se agachó unos segundos para tocarle el cuello.

«La mataron hace solo minutos»

Entonces se confirmaron sus sospechas. El cadáver de Michael Corner estaba fuera de su sitio y había un charco de sangre en el piso.

********

«Ahora todo depende de tu encanto —se dijo a sí mismo Aurelius Bronn—. Y de tus galeones»

—Mi madre lo va a recibir—dijo un joven de aspecto rollizo y adormilado—Sígame, por favor.

—Por supuesto —respondió Bronn con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién es tu padre?

—No lo sé, nunca lo conocí y mi madre no habla de él.

—Conociendo el carácter de tu madre no me extraña que aprovechara la mínima oportunidad para escapar —dijo Bronn entre risas.

El chico sonrió resaltando sus mejillas regordetas y dijo en voz baja.

—Yo lo haría también si se diera la oportunidad.

—Te entiendo, chico.

Caminaron por pasillos y estancias adornadas con mucha elegancia y ostentación. Los cuadros en su mayoría eran retratos de la misma persona, una mujer de rasgos aristocráticos y petulantes, que sonreía desde la mayoría de marcos.

«Vieja vanidosa»

Luego de unos minutos, desembocaron en una estancia de mayor tamaño. En el centro de la habitación había un escritorio de roble y una mujer rellenando un pergamino. El joven se escabulló por una puerta lateral, dejando a Bronn solo.

—¿A qué debo esta visita de madrugada Aurelius? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada ni dejar de escribir.

—Siempre es un placer verte Helen, ¿por qué tendría que tener algún motivo en especial?

Helen Trench clavó la mirada en su visitante y con una mueca de sonrisa le susurró.

—Dame una razón por la cual no tendría que ordenar que te maten. ¿Acaso has olvidado que me traicionaste?

Bronn miró seis sombras deslizarse en los recodos de la habitación, pero fingió no prestarles atención.

—Te daré dos razones. La primera, podría llevarme a cuatro por delante antes de que, quizás, puedan matarme y segundo, te tengo un negocio.

La risa forzada de Helen Trench resonó en el lugar.

—Y confiar en tu palabra de nuevo, eso sería un error. La última vez que lo hice perdí miles de galeones.

—No te ofrezco una promesa, te ofrezco una realidad —Bronn sacó una llave de oro y jugueteó con ella—. Tengo un millón de galeones como regalo, como un presente de buena voluntad. Ayúdame y tendrás cuatro millones más.

En contra de su voluntad el rostro de Helen se contrajo en una señal de sorpresa. Cinco millones de galeones de oro era mucho dinero.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito extraer un compuesto de esta muestra de sangre —Bronn sacó el frasco de sangre y lo puso sobre el escritorio—. No hay nadie mejor que tú en este tipo de conocimientos mágicos.

—Si tú no te animas a hacerlo por tu cuenta, debe ser un trabajo muy delicado. Pero es tu día de suerte, te voy a ayudar. ¿Qué sustancia es?

—Una nueva, no has visto nada igual a esto. Y te convendría no saber más, la gente con la que trabajo es muy discreta —Bronn sonrió y se sentó— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Depende de la complejidad de la sustancia, si supiese que es me tomaría solo unos minutos.

Bronn se recostó y cerró los ojos.

—Entonces empieza de una vez —dijo con un ronroneo.

********

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Ron.

—Toda la sustancia fue destruida con la explosión —Harry evitó nombrar a Ginny—. Toda salvo la que se encontraba en el cadáver de Krum y Michael. Bronn va a intentar extraerla.

Hermione se paseaba entre los cadáveres pensando y revisando distraídamente los nombres de las etiquetas. La sanadora había llegado solo hace unos instantes, se encontraba de camino a la Madriguera, cuando recibió la llamada urgente de Ron.

—Es posible —dijo la castaña rompiendo la tensión del momento—. Pero es magia muy avanzada y especializada, no son cosas que enseñan en el colegio.

—¿Tú no sabes como hacerlo? —preguntó Ron con un deje de incredulidad.

—Se me ocurre algunas formas, pero tendría que experimentar y perfeccionar la forma, me tomaría mucho tiempo.

—Bronn tampoco tiene esos conocimientos, necesita ayuda externa, ¿quién podría realizar el trabajo?

Los amigos se miraron por unos instantes, pero nadie podía dar con la respuesta.

—La gente capaz de realizar este trabajo no sobran, tienen que ser muy pocos —Harry interrumpió con desesperación—. Pero alguien tiene que conocerlos.

—Alguien con contactos en los bajos fondos —apuntó Hermione.

—Se me ocurre un nombre —susurró Ron.

********

—Eres un bastardo con suerte, ¿lo sabías Aurelius?

—Me lo dicen todo el tiempo —contestó Bronn mientras se estiraba— ¿Tienes la sustancia lista?

Como respuesta Helen Trench le tendió un frasco con un líquido transparente. Bronn lo destapó y probó una gota con el dedo.

—Perfecto —saboreó mientras guardaba el frasco en su bolsillo—. Tú tienes tu dinero y yo tengo lo que necesito. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu encantador hijo para que me muestre la salida?

Como llamado con la mente el chico se acercó hacia ellos desde una puerta lateral, pese a su tamaño su andar era grácil.

—Mark, muéstrale a Aurelius la salida —la voz de Helen Trench al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo, por primera vez en la noche, le sonó humana a Bronn.

********

Los tres amigos se aparecieron fuera de una mansión, ubicada en una de las zonas más ricas en los suburbios de Londres. Harry se acercó sigilosamente hacia el enrejado que rodeaba la mansión y lo tocó con su varita. Unas chispas surgieron al instante y los amigos retrocedieron.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —una voz de mujer se escuchó desde el interior de la casa tras unos instantes.

Ron después de mirar a sus amigos con indecisión, salió de donde se escondían.

—Buenas noches, soy Ron Weasley, un auror del Ministerio.

—¿Qué desea? —la mujer era joven y hermosa, tenía un dejo de arrogancia en el rostro.

—Busco a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Para qué?

Hermione notó que Harry empezaba a perder la paciencia y se acercó a su novio para ayudarlo.

—Somos ex compañeros de Hogwarts, soy Hermione Granger y le agradecería mucho que lo llamara. Es urgente.

—Estas no son horas para visitas y además, no se encuentra en casa.

—Son casi las cinco de la mañana, tiene que estar en casa —aseguró Ron con urgencia.

—No puedo ayudarlos, le diré a Draco que vinieron.

La joven empezó a cerrar el portón de madera cuando Harry se acercó a sus amigos con la varita en la mano. Apuntó hacia el enrejado y con un movimiento de varita la reja frontal empezó a comprimirse, como un papel al ser arrugado.

—Harry, contrólate, vas a destruir todo el cerco —susurró Hermione al tiempo que sacaba su varita—. Déjame ayudarte.

Como respuesta el auror aumentó la velocidad de su mano y el enrejado se estrujó con un sonido metálico y violento. La mujer soltó un grito y cerró el portón de madera.

—Draco —gritó Harry mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la casa— ¡Reducto!

El portón de madera estalló en astillas y algunos cristales se rompieron en miles de pedazos. Hermione y Ron se apresuraron en seguir a su amigo que se internaba en la casa.

Los tres amigos desembocaron en una sala amplia de grandes ventanales, a la izquierda habían unas escaleras ornamentadas de madera que dirigían a un segundo piso que era usado como biblioteca. Desde ahí se iluminó una varita

—Aquí estoy, Potter —se escuchó un siseo cargado de ira desde el segundo piso—. Más vale que haya una maldita explicación para haber destruido mi casa.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy, y la necesito ahora —respondió Harry mirando hacia arriba, donde la silueta de Draco se dibujaba.

Una voz de mujer cortó el silencio tenso del ambiente.

—¿Y por qué habría de ayudarte? —preguntó con altanería.

Ron y Hermione miraban mientras Harry contraía la cara en un gesto de rabia al contestar.

—Porque me debe la vida.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Hola a todos, vuelvo recargado y listo para terminar esta historia. Hay nuevos lectores y se aprecian los comentarios. De verdad un comentario alegra al autor y lo anima a seguir adelante. Si tienes alguna duda acerca de la historia o sugerencia, haganmela saber. Saludos a todos xD.**

**20**

La explicación de Hermione sobre lo acontecido en las últimas horas fue rápida y concisa. Draco con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro escuchó sin interrumpir.

—Necesitamos encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de manipular la sangre para extraer este compuesto —terminó Hermione.— Pensamos que tu podrías ayudarnos.

—No puedo ayudarlos, ya no tengo nada que ver con el bajo mundo —Draco se rascó la barbilla con la varita.— Váyanse de mi casa ahora.

Harry se levantó de la silla, donde se encontraba reposando su pierna, con la varita desenfundada.

—Malfoy, no me interesa saber en que estas tú o tu familia metido ahora, solo necesito esa información —la mirada de Harry Potter era febril—. La necesito y la voy a conseguir.

—Cuida tus palabras, Potter —Draco miró de reojo a la hermosa joven y su rostro se hizo más arrogante. —No me quieres amenazar frente a Astoria, mi esposa.

Los ex compañeros de Hogwarts se miraban amenazadores con las varitas listas al menor movimiento cuando Astoria se interpuso entre los dos. La altanería había sido reemplazada por gravedad en la voz de la joven.

—Draco, este auror Potter, ¿te salvó la vida?

La boca del rubio se contrajo en una mueca de rabia.

—Es un maldito héroe, es lo que los héroes hacen.

—Si tienes alguna forma de ayudarlo ahora, deberías hacerlo —la voz de Astoria era calmada y razonable.— Si esta deuda que tienes con él te da tanto asco y vergüenza, líbrate de ella lo antes posible. Esta es tu oportunidad.

Draco debatió consigo mismo por unos segundos, hasta que bajó la varita y la guardó.

—Después de esto no quiero volver a ver tu maldita cicatriz de nuevo.

—Nada me haría más feliz —respondió Harry.

********

Aurelius Bronn se apareció en las afueras de Londres, en un bosque de árboles pequeños y apretujados. El sol ya alumbraba con un resplandor tímido pero reconfortante. El ex Auror a cargo, ahora fugitivo perseguido por Central, buscó las señales de la entrada entre la maleza, hasta que sintió el rasgo de magia oscura.

Bronn sacó una daga escondida entre los pliegues de su capa y con un tajo rápido sobre la palma de su mano la sangre empezó a brotar. Unas gotas bastaron para activar la entrada al lugar donde se decidiría su suerte: podría salir de ahí con cincuenta millones de galeones o no salir en lo absoluto.

Se internó en la oscuridad con un aire de optimismo.

********

—Debimos aparecernos más cerca del lugar —dijo Harry Potter jadeando por el dolor punzante en la pierna.

—Si quieres que nos descubran hazlo, a mí me da igual —respondió Draco sin aminorar el paso.— Además ya estamos a punto de llegar. Es la casa marrón de la esquina.

El barrio en el que se encontraban era lujoso. Las casas eran pequeñas mansiones coloniales, no había muchas personas en la calle. Aún era muy temprano. Los cuatro ex compañeros de Hogwarts se detuvieron a unos metros de la puerta de roble. Ron buscó alguna entrada alterna, pero no encontró ninguna.

—La única forma de entrar es destruir la puerta delantera —señaló el pelirrojo.— Está protegida con hechizos avanzados, nos tomaría mucho tiempo desactivarlos.

—La explosión alertaría a Trench, le daría tiempo a escapar.

Los aurores intercambiaron miradas en silencio, después de unos segundos voltearon hacia el Slytherin al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, ya los traje hasta aquí, ya no te debo nada, Potter, absolutamente nada —señaló Draco.— Helen Tretcher es la única bruja que puede realizar este tipo de trabajos en la ciudad.

—Necesito que te presentes ante ella. Eso sería lo menos sospechoso posible y nos daría tiempo de sorprenderla.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —dijo el rubio indignado—. Ya cumplí mi parte del trato.

—¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de compasión? —Hermione empujó a Draco.— Ron ha perdido a su hermana hace momentos, Harry está a punto del colapso y de enfrentar cargos criminales y tú sigues con tu maldita actitud del colegio.

Draco hizo un amague de sacar su varita pero se frenó en el último momento. Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó su rostro.

—Solo tenías que pedírmelo de buena manera Granger —el ex Slytherin empezó a caminar hacia la puerta delantera. Los tres ex Gryffindor se retiraron a una distancia prudente y se escondieron detrás de las columnas de la mansión adyacente. Las varitas listas a la menor oportunidad.

El rubio tocó la puerta dos veces. Tras unos segundos, una voz joven se escuchó tras el roble.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Draco Malfoy y busco a Helen Trench.

—Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre.

—Dile que no tengo todo el día y que vengo de parte de mi padre, Lucius.

Nadie respondió tras unos minutos. Malfoy se impacientaba y estaba a punto de irse cuando la cara de un joven rollizo apareció tras una rejilla incrustada en la puerta. Luego de unos minutos de inspeccionarlo, abrió la puerta.

—Mi madre lo va a recibir, pero solo tiene uno momento —dijo Mark y con una sonrisa agregó. —Mi madre lo describió muy bien.

—¿Cómo dijo que era? —Draco no se movió de la puerta.

—No tiene importancia.

—Quiero saberlo —dijo el rubio con una voz exageradamente amenazadora. —Exijo saberlo.

«Ahora sería buen momento para que movieran el trasero», pensó.

Mientras el ex Slytherin distraía al muchacho, los tres amigos se acercaron a la puerta abierta. Luego de una seña Harry fue el primero en atravesar la puerta rápidamente, antes de que Mark pudiera gritar, Draco le atestó un puñete en el estómago.

Harry cogió del cuello al sorprendido muchacho y con la varita sobre su abultado vientre le susurró al oído. Empezaron a caminar hacia la sala principal con el resto tras ellos.

Una mujer con rasgos finos leía un pergamino y preguntó sin quitar los ojos de su lectura.

—¿Cómo está Luciu...— las palabras murieron en su garganta al levantar la vista y observar una escena que no se esperaba.— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Soy Harry Potter, Auror de Central y necesito saber si Aurelius Bronn estuvo aquí —dijo Harry.— Y más importante aún, necesito saber donde está.

—No tengo la menor idea de quien me está hablando y si es un Auror como dice, no tendría a mi hijo de rehén.

—No tenemos interés alguno en sus negocios, solo necesitamos esa información, si nos la otorga nos iremos inmediatamente —dijo Ron.

Helen Trench se arregló el cabello y los miró con una sonrisa petulante.

—Si quieren interrogarme necesitan una orden y tener cargos contra mí. Tengo derechos.

—Esta es la última vez que se lo pregunto —dijo Harry con una voz gélida.— Si no me gusta su respuesta, su hijo empezará a sufrir. ¿Dónde está Bronn?

Draco miró a Hermione con una mirada inquisitiva, pero la castaña solo atinó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

«Es verdad que Potter se volvió totalmente loco, va a torturar a ese chico», pensó el rubio.

—No conozco a nadie llamado Bronn —repitió Trench cortante.

—Quizás esto la ayude a recordar —dijo Harry apuntando la pierna regordeta de su hijo.— Lo siento.

Mark se derrumbó tocándose la pierna y gritando como un poseso. Su madre sacó su varita.

—Intente algo y antes de que pueda atacarme, su hijo muere —gritó Harry para que pueda ser escuchado sobre los gritos.— ¿Dónde está Bronn?

El resto de sus ex compañeros de colegio empezaron a mirarse entre ellos, dudando de los métodos extremos de su amigo, pero con las varitas listas ante el menor movimiento.

—Él no sabe nada —gritaba Trench.

—Dígame lo que quiero saber y todo parará —gritaba el moreno.— Su hijo siente miles de cuchillos en la pierna, en cualquier momento entrará en shock por el dolor. ¿Dónde está Bronn?

—Por favor —gritaba Mark.

«Tengo que parar esta locura, lo siento Harry. Lo siento Ginny», pensó Hermione.

La castaña estaba a punto de alzar la varita hacia su amigo cuando Helen Trench empezó a gritar.

—Está bien, les diré todo lo que quieran —gritaba sollozando.— Pero deténganse.

Los gritos de Mark se apagaron. El joven respiraba agitadamente y estaba cubierto de sudor.

—Aurelius vino con una muestra de sangre, necesitaba que extrajera una sustancia. Eso es todo lo que sé. No me dijo a donde iba.

—Conozco al tipo de personas como usted —dijo Harry acercándose hacia ella—. No toman riesgos innecesarios y siempre tienen un seguro. ¿Me equivoco?

Luego de unos segundos de silencio y una mirada amenazadora de Harry hacia Mark, Helen rompió el silencio.

—Le hice un hechizo de localización al envase donde le entregué la sustancia. Si Bronn no se ha deshecho del envase, todavía podría saber donde está.

—Hágalo ahora —dijo Harry antes de que los hechizos empezaran a volar por toda la habitación.

********

«La reunión con Quinn no ha ido tan mal, por lo menos sigo vivo», pensó Bronn.

Solo había visto, cara a cara, una vez antes a Von Quinn. Había sido cuatro años atrás cuando Aurelius recién había sido promovido a Auror a cargo. La guerra contra Voldemort acababa de terminar y la gente vivía una época de paz y confianza. El recuerdo de esa reunión estaba muy fresco en su memoria.

—El momento perfecto para tomar todo —le había dicho Quinn cuatro años atrás.— Ahora todos están satisfechos y relajados, sin Voldemort en el camino, la gente piensa que todo lo malo ha acabado.

—¿Y no ha acabado? —preguntó Bronn.

—Escucha, el problema de los magos es que piensan que son ajenos a los conflictos de los muggles. Lo cual es totalmente un error. Una amenaza mundial se empieza a extender por el mundo con mayor fuerza y pronto nos involucrará a todos: el terrorismo.

—¿Magos terroristas? —en ese entonces Bronn se había mostrado muy incrédulo.

—Los hay y los habrá en mayor cantidad aún. Es por eso que esta es nuestra oportunidad.

—¿En que sentido?

—Tú eres una joven promesa, un Auror con contactos y habilidades, sé que llegaras lejos en esta nueva Central que están formando. Con la información que tu logres obtener y mis contactos a los que pueda venderla, seremos millonarios. Máximo en cinco años tendremos más dinero del que podremos gastar.

—Digamos que acepto este trato que me ofreces y todo salga como tu dices. Solo quedaría un problema: Harry Potter. El condenado ha salvado dos veces el mundo mágico. Es un héroe mundial y he escuchado algunos rumores, bueno supongo que son disparates, que dicen...

Von Quinn se rió con carcajadas exageradas.

—¿Qué es invencible? —las risas pararon.— ¿Qué tiene una varita poderosa?

—Son rumores, solo los estoy repitiendo.

—Está bien, también he pensado en eso y tengo la solución perfecta. Necesitamos que Potter sea Auror, que este bajo tus órdenes.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Bronn con impaciencia.— Quiero mantener a Potter lejos y tu quieres que trabaje con él.

—Piénsalo por un momento, así podrías vigilarlo en todo momento. Y lo mejor: podrías quebrarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Harry Potter basa toda su filosofía de héroe, si así quieres llamarlo, en el amor y apoyo de sus amigos —dijo Quinn con una voz burlona.— Un entrenamiento descarnado y brutal le arrebataría su preciada humanidad. Si convences a Potter de que es necesario por el bien de todos, lo hará. Los héroes son tan predecibles en ese sentido.

—Podría funcionar— dijo Bronn.

—Claro que funcionará. Maldita sea, sin todo el aura santa de Potter, no queda más que un chiquillo que tuvo suerte, dos veces. No habrá una tercera. Entonces, ¿aceptas?

—Tengo que pensarlo.

—No lo pienses demasiado, además, ya conoces mi plan, tendría que matarte si no aceptas —rió Von Quinn con sorna.

Aurelius Bronn había sacado la varita rápidamente ante la amenaza.

—¿Qué me detendría a mí de matarte ahora?

—Aurelius, yo no soy una simple persona, yo represento a un grupo de personas muy poderosas, no te imaginas cuánto. Me puedes matar ahora, claro, pero mañana estarías muerto tú y toda tu familia —había respondido Quinn con tranquilidad.— No lo pienses mucho.

Aurelius Bronn aceptó en ese momento y no se arrepentía.


End file.
